Une histoire de Twilight
by Bonilia
Summary: Je l'avais fait! Je l'avais enfin défié. Je ne sais pas comment mon père réagirait à cet affront mais je me sentais mieux, libérée. Twilight revisité, une Bella qui n'est pas la même. Venez faire un petit tour .
1. Infos

_**Voilà, je mets en ligne ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_Oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur twilight. On recommence l'histoire depuis le début. Les Cullens sont à Forks depuis 2 ans. A la rentrée débarque une famille pour le moins étrange: les Swan. Elles sont très spéciales, elles ne sont pas humaine, ca nos vampires préférés en sont certains..._

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...**_

_**Bisous Bisous,**_

_**Angèle**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Voilà, je vous met le premier chapitre en ligne , il n'y aura pas vraiment d'aventure pour le moment, juste le début de l'intrigue, et encore. **_

_**Je tiens à préciser que les personnages (la famille Cullen et Bella) ne sont pas de moi mais bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite, je ne m'attarde pas plus, bonne lecture...**_

_**PDV: Bella**_

Nous voilà reparties dans une nouvelle comédie. Une nouvelle année de première dans un nouveau lycée. Tout semblait se répéter mais je sentais que cette année ne serait pas comme les autres, que tout allait changer. Qu'est ce qui allait changer? Je ne le savais pas encore. Cette année, nous nous installions à Forks, une petite ville pluvieuse et sans histoire dans l'État de Washington. Là-bas au moins, nous serions en paix mes sœurs et moi.

Nous arrivâmes en début d'après-midi dans notre villa. Jenny, une de mes deux sœurs, étais venue nous chercher en voiture à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Elle était à la villa depuis quelques jours pour l'aménager. La villa se trouvait au beau milieu de la forêt. C'était assez pratique car nous n'aurions pas à cacher notre vraie nature même chez nous et que nous pourrions nous entrainer sans devoir aller loin de notre maison. Les livreurs n'apporteraient pas nos affaires avant quelques heures. Je profitais de ce petit répit pour visiter ma nouvelle demeure. Elle étais vraiment splendide. C'était une villa blanche immense. Nous n'étions que trois mais toute cette place serait bien occupée, il n'y en aurait pas en trop. J'entrai par la porte principale qui étais vitrée et très imposante. J'arrivai dans une entrée face à un escalier en marbre blanc magnifique. L'entrée était simplement mais très bien décorée. Je passai ensuite au salon qui se trouvai à droite. Il s'accordait parfaitement avec la décoration de l'entrée. Les canapés en cuir beige étaient exactement de la même couleur que le tapis qui de trouvais sous la table basse au centre des canapés. Les mur étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Face au U que formaient les canapés se trouvait une télévision écran plasma tout simplement gigantesque. Au dessus de celle-ci se trouvaient déjà tous nos DVD préférés (ils étaient environ 500). Il y avait des hauts parleurs cachés un peu par tout dans la pièce. Toutes les consoles de jeu dernier cri se trouvaient dans le meuble blanc qui se trouvait en dessous de la télé et qui contenait également un lecteur DVD. Je passais à la pièce suivante et me retrouvait dans la salle de musique qui contenait tous les instruments imaginable ainsi que mon piano blanc à queue. Je continuai ma visite et arrivai dans le cuisine style américaine qui ne nous servirait jamais. Elle communiquait avec une salle à manger qui ne nous serait d'aucune utilité non plus. Je ne m'y attardais donc pas. Je traversai la salle à manger et me trouvai alors dans la buanderie qui serait elle aussi inutile car nous ne mettions que rarement nos vêtements deux fois, il n'étais donc d'aucune utilité de les laver. De plus, notre nature faisait que nous ne transpirions pas. Puis je me trouvais dans la penderie qui donnait aussi sur l'entrée. J'avais déjà fait le tour du rez-de-chaussé. Toutes les pièces à vivre comme le salon, la cuisine et l'entrée comportaient de grandes baies vitrées qui laissaient passer le soleil et illuminaient les pièces.

Je décidai de visiter le quatrième et dernier étage qui m'étais attribué et qui étais le plus grand. Je montais donc les escaliers et me trouvait finalement devant une espèce d'entrée de mes « appartements ». On y trouvait des canapés noirs qui formait un U face à l'escalier. Au milieu de ces canapés se trouvait une table basse en verre noir sur un tapis noir et blanc. Les murs étaient blancs. Le commençai ma visite cette fois-ci par la droite. Je passai la première porte et me trouvait dans une immense salle de danse avec un parquet magnifique. Les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs. J'étais aux anges. Je continuai ma visite et arrivai dans ma chambre. Celle-ci me représentai totalement. Les murs étaient marrons chocolat. Les mur de la façade était recouvert de baies vitrées. Ma chambre aussi était immense. Contre le mur de gauche se trouvait une porte puis un lit doré recouvert de draps et d'oreiller ors. Contre le mur d'en face se trouvait une porte à côté d'une étagère noire en fer forgé gigantesque qui contenait tous mes CD préférés ainsi que mes livres et ma chaine hifi nouvelle génération. Elle recouvrait tout le mur. Puis sur le dernier des murs de la salle on pouvait voir un bureau supportant un ordinateur ultra-moderne à écran tactile. Je passai ensuite à la porte de gauche et me trouvait dans mon nouveau dressing qui était encore vide et qui faisait 3 fois la taille de ma chambre. J'allais devoir la garnir au plus vite. Je prenais une porte qui m'amena à ma salle de bain. Celle-ci avait un miroir ovale à pied blanc. Il y avait aussi un grand meuble contenant tous les produits de beauté possibles et imaginables et qui ne me seraient d'aucune utilité. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une baignoire ronde et immense. Dans un coin se trouvait également une douche. Mais ce qui m'attira fut une coiffeuse argentée qui contenait tout le maquillage jamais inventé. Elle étais sublime. Je la tenais de ma mère, morte il y a des années. Je continuai ma visite et me trouvai dans un studio d'enregistrement ultra moderne. Je n'en revenais. Comment ma meilleure amie avait-elle pu tout aménager en si peu de temps? C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Je continuai en arrivant sur une immense terrasse. Il y avait un grand jacuzzi. Je me retrouvais alors de nouveau dans mon entrée. Je visitai plus rapidement le reste de la maison: le premier étage étais fait de chambres d'amis, le deuxième était pour Jenny, le troisième pour Alexandra et le dernier pour moi.

Je redescendais au rez-de-chaussé et me dirigeai vers notre jardin. Celui-ci étais assez imposant. Il y avait une piscine bien plus grande qu'une piscine olympique. Celle-ci était entourée d'une magnifique terrasse en pierre. Le jardin était recouvert d'un gazon vert sublime. Il y avait un peu partout de très beaux massifs de fleurs et des arbres de toutes les origines. Il était tout simplement indescriptiblement beau.

**_Alors, votre avis? N'hésitez pas à me le laisser._**

**_Si vous avez des remarques à me faire, faites le moi aussi._**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_Angèle_**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**C'est avec beaucoup de retard et de très plates excuses que je poste ce deuxième chapitre. J'ai mis du temps à le mettre en ligne parce que mon ordinateur ne m'as pas facilité la tâche... **_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même...**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps...**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**PDV Bella:**_

Je me trouvais sur la terrasse du jardin, je contemplais depuis un petit bout de temps le sublime jardin qui me faisait face quand un voix familière me sortit de mes pensées.

-Alors, comment trouves-tu notre maison? Me demanda Jenny, ses cheveux blonds mis en pagaille pour s'être agitée dans tous les sens dans notre nouvelle maison lui donnant un air un peu fou.

-Je ne sais pas comment dire... Elle est formidable! Tu t'es vraiment dépassée cette fois! Tu sais que je t'aime ma Jenny d'amour! Je ne serai vraiment rien sans vous deux...

-Ohhh ne dis pas ça! Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais... Bon et si on allais voire le garage?

-Bonne idée. Au fait où est-il?

-Tu verras bien...

Sans même attendre ma réaction elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse en me tenant la main. Elle m'entraina au fond du jardin, dans une petit maison (comparé à la notre) de plein pied. Elle ne comprenait qu'une seule pièce et une immense porte. J'y entrai et y trouvais ma Ferrari 430 Spider, la Porsche Boxster S de Jenny et l'Aston Martin V8 d'Alex.

-Ohhh mais Jenny, il y a de quoi mettre d'autres voitures!!! C'est trop biiiiiiiien on vas pouvoir aller en acheter pleins de nouvelles!!!! Sa va être super, demain on va faire du shopping on va trop s'amuser!!!

-Calme toi un peu Bella. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand on achète pleins de voitures. Je te promets qu'on ira faire du shopping mais avant ça on va aller déballer le reste de nos affaires, écoute les camions seront là dans deux minutes.

-T'as raison, allons rejoindre Alex pour les accueillir. Qu'ils ne se mettent pas tout de suite à penser qu'on est bizarres. Mais promets moi que demain tu ne te défilera pas pour le shopping!

-Ohhh, ce que tu peux peux être agaçante quand tu t'y mets! C'est promis...

Après avoir entendu la promesse de ma sœur, je commençais à me diriger vers l'entrée de la maison mais je profitais de l'absence d'humains pour pouvoir utiliser un de mes dons et me téléportais à côté d'Alex qui retint un cri.

-Quand vas-tu cesser de me faire peur comme ça?! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque figure toi! Commença à me disputer ma sœur, le cheveux roux presque dressés sur la tête.

-Pfff tu veux bien arrêter ton cinéma 2 minutes s't'e plait? Tu peux pas mourir t'as oublié?

-Oui ben c'est pas une raison! Maintenant comporte toi comme une humaine, les livreurs ne vont pas tarder à être là.

C'est à ce moment là que Jenny apparut, juste à temps pour voir arriver les camions des livreurs. Ils vidèrent leurs camions et nous déballâmes nos affaires en quelques heures. Je décidai d'aller nager afin de me détendre. Puis je pris ma douche et enfilai une mini-jupe en jean foncé et un top argenté ainsi que des escarpins argentés. Je descendis à toute vitesse mes deux amies qui m'attendaient assises dans le canapé du salon.

-Bon les les filles je vais appeler le lycée pour nous inscrire.

-Et t'avais besoin de te faire belle pour ça?

-La ferme Jenny!

-Ohhh sa va!

-Bon j'appelle ou non?

-Oui vas-y, et fais mets nous bien en première, c'est la classe la moins nul de toutes...

-D'accord.

J'utilisai un de mes dons pour me déformer la voix et ainsi passer pour une adulte. Puis je prenais le téléphone de la maison et appelai le lycée. Je ne pouvais décemment pas raconter pourquoi nos parents ne pouvaient pas venir nous inscrire au lycée, c'est pourquoi je prétendais que nos parents étaient à l'étranger et ne pouvaient donc pas s'en occuper. Le secrétaire me demanda d'envoyer quelqu'un déposer nos dossiers scolaires au lycée et que tous les papiers seraient en ordre pour la rentrée qui serait dans 2 jours. Je l'informai que ma « fille » viendrai dans la fin de matinée lui apporter leurs dossiers et remplirai par la même occasion les formulaires. Cela fait, je décidai d'aller ma balader pour visiter la forêt environnante.

Je parti donc sans me presser dans les bois, sachant très bien qu'en cas de problèmes les filles me préviendraient. Je passai ainsi la journée dans les bois. En rentrant chez moi, je rencontrais la trace de loups garous. C'était étonnant. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait donc des vampires dans les environs, mais surtout qu'ils étaient installés ici de manière assez permanente. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas se faire repérer? Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, c'était plutôt à eux de s'inquiéter. Je n'aimais pas la mission qui nous étais confiée à nous, les fées, mais j'appréciais encore moins ce que faisaient subir les vampires aux pauvres humains.

_**Alors? Votre avis? N'hésitez pas à me le donner.**_

_**Bisous Bisous**_

_**Angèle.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chers lecteurs bonsoir...**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews, sa me fait vraiment plaisir...Je suis désolée de ne pas poster des chapitres plus souvent mais ce n'est pas très évident de pourvoir en poster beaucoup et de les écrire et les réécrire jusqu'à satisfaction avec l'internat et les devoirs de première S...**_

_**J'arrête de vous embêter avec mes divagations qui ne vous intéressent pas...**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

Je rentrais donc chez moi et mettais mes sœurs au courant de me découverte. Elles furent très étonnées au début mais après réflexion tout cela sembla s'éclairer. Ces vampires semblaient être des vampires végétariens et devaient donc vivre dans une ville où le soleil n'étais pas constamment présent pour pouvoir vivre avec des humains sans se faire découvrir. Je me surpris moi même à espérer que ce soit bien le cas et que ce ne soit pas un clan comme celui des Volturi (les actuels rois des vampires) que nous serions donc dans l'obligation de tuer pour leur cruauté. Je me pris même à espérer de **le** revoir. Celui pour qui j'avais risqué ma vie afin qu'il puisse vivre. Celui pour qui j'avais bien failli tout perdre... J'aurais tellement donné pour **le** revoir, ne serais-ce que quelques jours, pour savoir s'**il** étais toujours en vie et si **il** allait bien...

Pendant ma ballade en forêt, Jenny étais déjà allée au lycée pour récupérer les papiers et avait rendu les dossiers dans l'après-midi. Nous commencerions le lycée dans deux jours. Il fût décidé que nous partirions le lendemain matin pour une journée shopping. Je passai la nuit à jouer au piano mes différentes compositions tout en repensant à cet événement qui avais changé ma vie du tout au tout. Vers 5 heures du matin, je pris un bain d'une heure puis je décidai de m'habiller. Je mis un short blanc et un dos-nu bleu turquoise et des escarpins assortis. J'attachais mes cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval et je me maquillais légèrement avec du mascara, du liner et du gloss. Je pris mon sac à main blanc et y mis mes cartes de crédit et mon téléphone portable. Mes amies m'attendaient devant le garage. Nous prîmes ma Ferrari. Nous nous rendîmes à Seattle en 30 minutes (non sans dépasser les limitations de vitesse évidemment).

Une fois arrivées, nous fîmes tous les magasins de la ville, sans exceptions. Tout y passa, de la lingerie aux boutiques de chaussures, les bijoux, mais surtout les vêtements de haute couture qui étaient à toutes notre péché mignon. En fin d'après-midi, nous nous rendîmes chez un concessionnaire de voitures. Je décidai de ma faire livrer une Mercedes M14 noire et une Audi R8 grise. Mes voitures seraient livrées dans deux semaines car ils fallait qu'ils les fassent venir de l'autre bout du monde (il faut avouer qu'ils ne doivent pas vendre de telles voitures tous les jours). Les filles ne prirent aucunes voitures car elles n'étaient pas très emballées par celles que proposaient le concessionnaire et n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très emballées par les voitures tout court... J'avais hâte de voir ce que mes nouveaux bijoux avaient sous le capot.

Nous rentrâmes avec une voiture pleine à craquer de vêtements, j'avais d'ailleurs dû téléporter la plus grande partie de nos achats dans la maison par manque de place. Nous partîmes vers 7 heures de Seattle. En arrivant, nous déballâmes nos affaires, même avec notre vitesse surhumaine, cela nous pris tout de même 3 heures. Cela fait, j'enfilai mon juste-au-corps noir, je mis mes chaussons de la même couleur, m'attachai les cheveux, et me dirigeai vers ma salle de danse. Je mis la musique en route et me mis à danser. Je m'entrainais à beaucoup de danse différentes et variées. Mais ma préférée étais le rock' n' roll. Je passais la moitié de la nuit à danser. Puis vers 4 heures du matin de décidai de commencer à me préparer. Pour mon premier jour dans un nouveau lycée, je devais faire sensation. Je pris donc un bon bain. Puis je me dirigeais vers mon dressing pour choisir mes vêtements. Au bout d'une heure, j'optais finalement pour une mini-jupe en jean bleue, un top moulant noir à paillettes bleues marines à une seule bretelle avec des sandales à talons bleues marines. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans ma salle de bain. Je me maquillais légèrement: je me fis un trait très fin de liner noir, ainsi qu'un trait noir en dessous de mes yeux. Je mis du mascara noir sur mes cils. Mes yeux étaient encadrés par du noir charbon, ce qui contrastait avec ma peau très pâle. Je mis du rouge à lèvres rose pâle. Je laissai mes cheveux libres. Je pris mon sac pour le cours et mis ma veste noire. Il étais déjà l'heure de partir au lycée. Nous prîmes ma Ferrari. Nous arrivâmes en 5 minutes au lycée. Les regards étaient déjà rivés sur nous avant même que nous soyons sorties de la voiture. Il faut bien dire qu'un Ferrari ne passe pas inaperçue dans une aussi petite ville, encore plus quand c'est une voiture dont on ne connait pas le propriétaire. Nous ne sortîmes pas tout de suite, préférant laisser un peu de temps aux habitants de cette bourgade se calmer un peu après la vue de ma magnifique (il faut bien le dire) voiture. Puis au bout de 10 minutes, nous décidâmes de sortir. A peine les élèves nous avaient aperçues, les filles devinrent vertes de jalousies devant notre beauté divine (aux yeux de humains seulement car je me trouvais très banale pour une fée), et les garçons ne pensaient plus qu'à nous mettre dans leurs lits. Les pensées de ces adolescents m'assaillaient de toute parts.

°Wow, regardez moi cette brune, trop canon! Tous les mecs vont la vouloir, c'est sûr. Ses copines ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville, mais elles sont toujours dix fois plus belles que toutes les top-modèles qui existent sur terre°

°Ohhh je la veux! Je la veux!°

°Oulàlà, espérons qu'elles soient libres, je me ferais bien la blonde, elle est hyper bonne. Je suis sure que c'est une bête au lit...°

°Elles sont milles fois plus belles que nous, même Rosalie n'arrive pas à la cheville de le rousse et de la blonde, sans parler de la brune!°

Ces pensées se répétaient inlassablement, quelques soient le lycée dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Mais je me demandais qui pouvaient bien être ces Cullens et cette Rosalie, pour que nous ayons étés comparées plusieurs fois à eux... Nous nous dirigeâmes mes sœurs et moi vers un bâtiment qui était désigné comme le secrétariat. Une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux roux nous fis face avec un faux sourire.

-Bonjour Madame, nous sommes les Swan, annonçais-je.

-Oh, oui bien sûr, voici vos emplois du temps et un plan du lycée. Bienvenue au lycée de Forks, si il y a un quelconque problème, n'hésitez pas à venir vous adresser à moi!

-Merci beaucoup Madame, au revoir.

Nous sortîmes du petit bureau. Une fois dehors, Alex annonça:

-Bon, eh bien c'est parti!

Mais a peine cette phrase lancée, nous fumes assaillies...

_**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis...**_

_**J'essaye de poster le prochain chapitre au plus vite...  
**_

_**Bisous Bisous**_

_**Angèle.**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Comme promis, le chapitre 4 est là...**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui va suivre, évidemment, les aventures se rapprochent mais ne seront pas là tout de suite, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce petit coup de suspens qui n'est en fait qu'un blague...**_

_**Je vous laisse lire la suite...**_

Nous fumes assaillies par l'odeur des vampires qui était très présente, ils étaient donc dans le lycées! Je n'en revenais pas! Soit ces vampires étaient vraiment très fort dans le contrôle de leurs faim, soient ils étaient tout simplement végétariens. De toute façon nous serions très vite fixées...

Nous avions été toutes les trois séparées pour la plus part des cours. Je commençais par anglais, puis littérature et maths pendant deux heures. C'était ensuite l'heure du déjeuner, puis j'enchainais avec deux heure de biologie avancée et enfin une heure de sport. Je n'avais que littérature avec mes deux sœurs, le reste du temps je me trouvais seule. Je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'anglais en me posant des quantités de questions sur ce clan, mes sœurs étaient dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Nous en parlâmes ensuite tout le cours de littérature par la pensée. La matinée passa très vite. A chaques cours, un garçon venait en essayant de me faire du charme et en me proposant de m'accompagner à mon prochain cours, et à chaques fois je le repoussais froidement en lui disant que je me débrouillerait. Je n'aimais pas les pensées qu'il avaient mon égard ni le fait qu'ils ne m'aidaient car ils espéraient se faire remarquer par les autres ou bien me mettre dans leurs lits. Je ne cessais de sentir les traces des vampires mais je ne les aperçus jamais a mon plus grand malheur.

Puis vint l'heure du déjeuner. Mes sœurs m'attendaient devant le réfectoire. Nous allions comme d'habitude faire semblant de manger. Plusieurs personnes avec qui j'étais en cours m'avaient proposé de manger avec eux, mais j'avais su en sondant leurs esprits que c'était dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention sur eux, j'avais donc toujours refusé. Et puis, il était plus facile de cacher la fait qu'on ne mangeais pas lorsque personnes n'étais prés de vous. Je ne tenais pas à me lier d'amitié avec des humains, la mascarade étais déjà assez pénible à maintenir lorsque nous étions au lycée sans en rajouter dans des sorties en tout genre... Nous rentrâmes donc dans le réfectoire. Le silence se fit aussitôt. Je fis taire autant que possible les voix qui me trottaient dans la tête. Nous prîmes nos plateaux et de la nourriture alors que le bruit reprenait de plus belle.

Nous nous installâmes à une table seules. C'est alors que je sentis les vampires. Je les repérais facilement. Ils ne nous prêtaient pas tellement attention. Je me renseignais un peu sur eux. Je fus heureuse de remarquer qu'ils étaient végétariens. Cela me rassura, nous ne serions pas obligées de les tuer. Je n'aimais vraiment pas tuer des gens, même des vampires. Mais cela m'insupportai qu'ils puissent tuer des personnes faibles comme les humains. Je n'avais pas beaucoup connu de vampires « gentils », c'est à dire des végétariens, à vrai dire, je n'en avais connu qu'un seul.

Ils étaient assez nombreux, 7 en tout. En sondant leurs esprits, j'appris qu'ils étaient un clan de 9, mais que les deux adultes travaillaient et n'allaient pas au lycée. Il y avait un grand brun qui ressemblait à un ours, en couple à ce que je pouvais voire avec une blonde divinement belle, un blond recouvert de cicatrices invisibles aux humains qui avait l'air dangereux qui ne lâchait jamais une petite brune aux airs de lutin. Le clan se composait également de trois hommes, un homme aux cheveux noirs assez imposant, mais pas autant que celui qui étais avec les blonde, un châtain qui semblait souffrir le martyr parmi les humains (en effet la soif la dévorait) et surtout, un homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Sûrement l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voire. Je fus une fois de plus heureuse de constater qu'ils étaient végétariens et que de ce fait, je n'aurais pas à les tuer. Je n'aurais pas aimé les tuer, eux, mais je n'étais pas capable de m'expliquer pourquoi.

Nous étions toutes les trois plongées dans la contemplation des vampires. Ils finirent par nous remarquer à leurs tours. Ils ne pouvaient deviner ce que nous étions, nous avions l'apparence et l'odeur des humains. Le fait qu'ils nous remarquent nous rappela à l'ordre et nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien, en sachant très bien qu'ils pouvaient nous entendre. Ils parlaient de nous, se demandaient ce que l'on pensais d'eux. Ils parlaient beaucoup trop vite et trop bas pour que des humains les entendent. Mais pour nous, ce n'étais pas un problème. Nous avions des sens beaucoup plus développés que ceux de vampires. Vers la fin du repas, je sentis de assauts incessants sur mon bouclier mental. Je me mis à chercher d'où venais la source de ces attaques. Je finis par trouver que le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés pouvait lire dans le pensées et cherchait par tous les moyens à rentrer dans mon esprit qui lui étais fermé. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire maintenant qu'il l'avait remarqué, sinon il se serait douté que nous étions bien plus que des humaines.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, signe que la pause de midi était finie. Je me dirigeais alors vers mon cours de biologie. Je rentrais dans la classe juste après le prof. Il me désigna ma place, la seule de libre, à côté du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés. Je me rendis à côté de lui. J'appris qu'il s'appelait Edward Cullen. Je sondais ses pensées; espérant y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il était affreusement beau et attirant. Lui me trouvais fascinante. Il hésitai à engager le conversation, luttant contre la partie de lui qui lui disait de rester à l'écart des humains, en l'autre partie qui lui disait de faire ma connaissance. Il passa tout le cour à m'observer, ne cessant jamais ses assauts sur mon bouclier, alors que je me cachais derrière mes cheveux, simulant la concentration intense sur le cours alors que je le connaissait par coeur et que je devais surement être plus renseignée sur le sujet et le prof lui même. La fin du cours arriva finalement assez vite. Je me dépêchai à vitesse humaine de ranger mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le gymnase. Je me débrouillais pour ne pas participer à ce cours étant donné que je n'avais pas mes affaires de sport. Je m'assis donc dans les gradins. Je me trouvais dans ce cours avec la jeune vampire qui ressemblait à un lutin et qui se nommait Alice et aussi l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se nommait en fait Anthony, et celui aux cheveux châtains qui s'appelait Brad. Ils ne me prêtaient pas une grade attention. J'appris que Alice avait des visions de l'avenir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait pas mon avenir. Elle se demandait si Edward pouvait lire dans mes pensées, si un certain Jasper pouvait sentir mes émotions et si Brad pouvait voir mon passé. Ce clan avait beaucoup de vampires avec des dons. Il était donc très puissant. Je me demandais comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas être séparés par leurs sorte de famille royale, les Volturi. Il auraient pu si ils l'avaient voulu les renverser. Ils ne devaient pas être à la recherche de la puissance et du pouvoir.

J'avais connu il y a de cela 2 siècle un jeune vampire qui se refusait à tuer des humains et qui ne cherchait pas comme la plus part des vampires la toute puissance sur le monde. **Il** avait conservé une grande part d'humanité par rapport aux autres vampires. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis que je **l**'avais sauvé de la mort. Je fus prise d'une vague de nostalgie: j'étais restée avec cet homme 3 ans. J'aurais vraiment aimé le revoir. Je **l**'aimais tellement.

La cloche signalant la fin du cours me sortis de mes pensées. Je me dirigeais alors à vitesse humaine sur le parking pour attendre mes sœurs. Elles y étaient déjà.

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt! Me dit Jenny en secouant le tête d'un air de reproche.

-Ohhh c'est bon hein! Parce que c'est pas une p'tite blonde comme toi qui vas m'embêter! Rigolais-je en démarrant.

-Parce que c'est une brune dans ton genre qui vas me faire la morale peut-être? Me répondit-elle.

-Sa va les filles, on se calme un peu! S'interposa Alex.

Alex était en quelques sortes notre mère. Elle était calme, responsable. Elle ne faisait rien d'irréfléchi. Mon non plus mais j'avais gardé un côté enfantin, et je ne me privais pas d'amusement car Alex était là pour tout gérer. Mais ils faut quand même préciser que c'était moi qui commandait et qui étais la plus responsable au fond. Mais le fait que quelqu'un puisse le faire à ma place m'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Nous étions déjà arrivées chez nous. Je décidai d'aller me promener en forêt. Je me baladai et tombait finalement sur une clairière. Parfaitement ronde, encore fleurie. Elle dégageait quelque chose de magique. Je m'y installait. Au bout de quelques heures, il devait être minuit, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Ils s'approchaient très rapidement, trop rapidement. Ce ne pouvait être un humain, les pas étaient bien trop silencieux pour cela. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà j'aperçus...

**_Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en dites?_**

**_Laissez moi votre avis...  
_**

**_Bisous Bisous_**

**_Angèle_**


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Voilà, je mets le chapitre 5 en ligne en espérant que cela vous plaise. Les prochains chapitres seront postés avec de plus grandes intervalles car je n'ai plus d'avances sur les chapitres mais je ferais tout mon possible pour vous les poster au plus vite...**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

-Que fais tu là?

-Euh... C'est a dire que euh... Je me suis perdue en forêt. Oui c'est ca! Je me suis perdue et je suis tombée sur cet endroit... c'est vraiment très reposant... Qui êtes vous? Je suis désolée mais dans le noir je ne vois pas grand chose...

Je mentais c'est certain, mais je ne pouvais pas avouer que je l'avais reconnu à son odeur et que je l'avais vu comme en plein jour même en prétextant avoir l'aide de la lumière de la pleine lune. J'avais donc préféré faire l'ignorante. Je sentis de nouveau des attaques sur mon bouclier mental. Edward tentait à nouveau de pénétrer dans mon esprit. Je pouvais voir dans sa tête qu'il se doutait que je ne le disais pas tout mais qu'il ne voyait pas ce que je pouvais lui cacher.

-C'est...Je suis Edward Cullen. Et toi, qui es-tu?

Il simulait aussi, nous le savions tous les deux. Ce petit jeu promettais d'être intéressant.

-C'est Bella Swan. Que fais-tu ici au milieu de la nuit?

Je sentis la panique monter en lui. Il cherchait dans ses pensées quelque chose d'assez crédible et le moins étrange possible à me répondre.

-Je suis...insomniaque! Et, j'aime venir ici quand la lune est pleine. Finit-il par me répondre.

Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi, à vitesse humaine. Il se posais tellement de questions. Sur moi et ma famille. Sur le mystère que nous représentions, si seulement il savait.

-Tu devrais rentrer... Il commence à se faire tard et tes parents vont sûrement s'inquiéter. Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner, je connais la forêt comme peu de gens ici. Et puis, les bois ne sont pas un endroit sûr, surtout la nuit, même éclairé par la lune.

-Comment as-tu fais pour arriver jusqu'ici sans lampe? Et toi aussi tu devrais rentrer, tes parents aussi vont s'inquiéter... lui répliquai-je pour changer de sujet et le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Il paniquais de plus en plus.

-Euh, j'ai une excellente vue, ma lampe s'est cassée à quelques centaines de mètres et vu que je connais cette forêt par coeur, cela ne m'as pas posé trop de problème. Mes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ne t'en fais pas pour ca. Et toi, comment as-tu pu arriver ici sans lampe?

-Je suis arrivée quand il faisait encore jour. Pour tout te dire, tu m'as sortie de mes pensées en arrivant, je n'avais vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Et c'est gentil de bien vouloir me raccompagner mais c'est bon, je vais le débrouiller toute seule, mon sac est un peu plus loin et ma sœur viendra me chercher quand je l'aurais appelée.

-Soit, mais laisse moi attendre avec toi, je ne veux pas te laisser seule dans cette forêt. C'est vraiment dangereux par ici tu sais...

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de dangereux ici. Je reviens, je vais chercher mon sac.

Je me dirigeais à vitesse humaine dans les bois, assez loin pour qu'il puisse m'entendre mais qu'il ne me voit plus. Je téléportais mon sac de cours et revenais lentement. Je m'approchais d'Edward en éclairant mon chemin avec la lumière de mon portable. J'envoyais un texto à ma sœur:

_Viens me chercher, je suis dans la forêt. A l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois. Bisous. Bell's_

-C'est bon, elle ne vas pas tarder.

Je reçu quelques secondes plus tard sa réponse:

_Ok. Il faut qu'on parle. J'arrive. Jenny_

-C'est bon, elle sera là dans un quart d'heure tout au plus.

-Très bien.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel j'eus le temps d'entrer dans l'esprit de ma sœur. Je lui dis « Jenny, c'est Bella. Écoute, prend une lampe, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard mais je suis avec un vampire, donc tâche de ne pas arriver trop vite. Merci. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre. J'avais juste eu le temps de sentir l'incompréhension s'immiscer dans son esprit. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu mon don et si je n'avais pas eu de sœur, il fallait vraiment que je sois beaucoup plus prudente avec ces vampires dans le coin. Edward me fixai dans le noir, je n'étais donc pas sensée m'en rendre compte. Je levais à vitesse humaine mon portable vers lui afin d'éclairer son visage, et le regardai. Il avait détourné sa tête à vitesse vampirique et fixai le vide. Il semblait totalement fasciné par moi. Il me trouvait magnifique, il fut bien dire que je l'étais, mes origines y étaient pour beaucoup. Il me trouvait aussi mystérieuse. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de moi. Je le trouvais aussi beau et fascinant mais nous ne pouvions pas nous rapprocher sans que je lui révèle ma vraie nature, ce qui le repousserai à mon plus grand malheur. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Je décidai de rompre le silence.

-Tu viens souvent ici?

-Hum...

°Je ne peux pas lui dire que je viens ici toutes les nuits pratiquement, elle me prendrait pour un fou. En même temps, j'ai cette envie irrésistible de lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Il faut que je me ressaisisse! Ce n'est pas une petite humaine insignifiante qui vas me faire perdre mes moyens!°

-Et bien, je viens ici quand je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Ah, d'accord.

J'étais déçue, car je ne pourrais plus y revenir sans le revoir. Je devrais me trouver un autre endroit de tranquillité dans la nature. J'entendis les pas de ma sœur. Dans quelques instants, Edward les entendrait aussi. Je vis dans le futur qu'elle serait ici dans exactement 10 minutes et 17 secondes. Il fallait qu'elle arrive, je ne supportais pas la silence que nous entourait.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et il semblait décidé à ne pas céder à la tentation de devenir ami avec moi. Je me résignais donc à attendre dans ce silence angoissant. Je vis la lumière de la lampe troche de ma sœur et quand cette lumière fut assez prés pour qu'un humain ait pu la voire je me levais et dis à Edward que c'était sûrement ma sœur. Je pris mon sac et commençait à me diriger vers Jenny quand Edward se leva et me dis de l'attendre ici car sans lampe je risquais de me blesser. Ma sœur fut à nos côtés au bout d'une minute.

-Euh... Bonsoir.

Elle pointa la lumière sur le visage d'Edward.

-Je suis Jenny, la sœur de Bella. Je ne pense pas que l'on se connaisse. Que faites vous ici?

-Je me promenais et je suis tombé sur Bella. Je lui ai proposé de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle vous attendais car les bois ne sont vraiment pas surs ici.

-Merci c'est vraiment gentil, nous commencions à vraiment nous inquiéter pour elle. Quant à toi Bell's, ne recommence jamais quelque chose dans ce genre tu entends?

Jenny jouait vraiment le jeu te je l'en remerciait. Une fois de plus, c'est une de mes sœurs qui m'avait sortie de galère.

-Est ce que tu veux qu'on te raccompagne Edward?

Demandais-je pour préserver les apparences car je savais très bien qu'il refuserait. Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder.

-C'est gentil mais je me débrouillerais, rentrez chez vous et faites bien attention.

-D'accord. Et encore une fois merci.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors Jenny et moi vers notre villa à vitesse humaine. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, Jenny faisant semblant de me disputer encore et toujours pour mon irresponsabilité. J'entendais Edward hésiter intérieurement à nous suivre afin de s'assurer qu'il ne nous arriverais rien. Nous arrivâmes et à peine un quart d'heures chez nous.

Je fis mes devoirs en dix minutes et prenais ensuite un bon bain chaud. Je me lavais les cheveux et me les séchais. Je décidai ensuite de les lisser. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon dressing. Après de longues hésitations, j'optais pour un haut bustier noir et un jeans slim blanc. Je mis des sandales noires à talons aiguilles. Je me maquillais comme à mon habitude: les yeux entourés des noirs charbon. Et je mis du gloss pêche. Je mis une veste noire en cuire cintrée à la taille et qui se fermais sur le côté. Je pris mon sac de cours et descendais. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Alex ces temps-ci et je me promettais intérieurement d'y remédier dès notre retour des cours. Mes deux sœurs m'attendaient dans le salon.

-Ah bah enfin c'est pas trop tôt!

-Ouais, excusez moi, j'ai mis du temps. Dis tu m'en veux Alex? Lui demandais-je avec une mine boudeuse.

-Mais nan, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, et en plus sa valait le coup. T'es vraiment trop sex' sœurette.

Elle avait accompagné son compliment d'un clin d'œil, ce qui nous fis toutes les trois exploser de rire.

-Bon, c'est pas tout sa mais il faudrait songer à y aller mes belles!

-Oui maman!

-Ohhh, Bell's pour te faire pardonner, on prend ma voiture pour aller au lycée!

-D'accord.

Sur ce, nous partîmes au garage et nous montâmes toute dans l'Aston Martin d'Alex, cette dernière au volant. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous fûmes arrivées au lycée.

_**Alors, quel est votre avis?**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Angèle.**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Comme toujours, le point de vue est de Bella.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews sa me fait toujours vraiment plaisir...**_

_**Je vous laisse lire la suite...**_

Nous nous apprêtions à descendre de la voiture quand j' eu une vision. Je voyais que mon père et ses suivants arriveraient dans la nuit. Je n'en étais vraiment pas enchantée. Après cette histoire d'il y a 300 ans, je ne voyais plus mon père de la même manière. Évidemment je l'aimais toujours mais nous n'avions plus les mêmes liens. En lui ayant tenu tête, je l'avais vraiment blessé.

Je repris mes esprits sous les regards inquiets de mes deux sœurs. Je les informais de la prochaine visite de mon père, elles n'en furent pas bien plus heureuses que moi. Nous décidâmes de reporter l'entrainement au lendemain après midi. Nous n'avions plus le temps d'en parler, nous devions aller en cours sous peine d'être en retard. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, mon entrain pour vivre comme les humains s'était beaucoup dissipé ces 100 dernières années. Cette routine continuelle dont ils étaient prisonniers étaient très insupportable. C'est donc en trainant que je me rendis vers mon premier cours de la journée, anglais. Je n'aimais pas tellement cette matière.

Je consacrais tout mon cours à regarder le futur et à emmagasiner des informations sur la venue de mon père. Je savais qu'il viendrait accompagné de 6 personnes, tout des hommes fées et qu'ils ne resteraient que le temps d'une nuit. Ils arriveraient à 19h à notre villa. Une était déjà passée. Je fis de mon heure de littérature et de mes deux heures de maths la même chose que l'heure d'anglais. C'est donc sans avoir vu le temps passer que je rejoignis Alex qui nous attendaient devant le self.

-Alors bien ta matinée ma Bella?

-Oui oui. Je l'ai passée à grappiller des infos sur la visite de mon père. Sa me tue qu'il vienne me voir. J'avais pourtant dit que je viendrais de temps en temps! Et je le fais en plus! Je suis venue le voir pendant les dix dernières années! Je n'en reviens pas.

-Ohhh, c'est pas grave Bell's sa montre juste que le roi tiens à toi.

Je la fusillais du regard.

-Euh pardon, que ton père tiens à toi. Tiens voilà Jen', on va faire genre de manger sa va nous occuper un peu. Et puis, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu foutais avec un certain Edward dans une clairière en pleine nuit!

-Ah euh oui... C'est à dire que euh...

-Coucou les filles! Bon on va manger? Parce que c'est pas tout sa mais j'ai vraiment faim moi!

Je béni Jenny d'être arrivée à cet instant précis. Elle m'avais sauvé la vie. Sa remarque détendit l'atmosphère. C'est don en pouffant encore de sa plaisanteries que nous entrâmes dans le réfectoire. À notre entrée, le silence se fit. Les gens nous dévisageaient. Nous nous avançâmes la tête hautes pour prendre nos plateaux alors qu'une fois de plus les commérages repartaient de plus belle. Nous avions prétendu être de New-York, ce qui avais encouragé les commérages sur notre compte. Les pensées n'étaient pas bien mieux et c'est dans des cas semblables que je regrettais d'être munie d'autant de dons.

Je pris seulement une pomme. Alors que je jouais avec j'entendis une dénommée Rosalie parler de nous. Je les observais du coin de l'œil et fini par comprendre que la Rosalie en question était la vampire blonde sublime à laquelle tout le monde m'avait comparée.

-Regarde, ce n'est pas possible! Comment peuvent-elles être humaines. Sa se voit que non! C'est pas POSSIBLE je te dis! Elles ne ressemblent vraiment pas aux autres!

-Arrête, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elles soient sinon? Des fées? Tu sais très bien que sa n'existe plus, tout comme les autres être mythiques!

-Ouais, mais je continue de dire qu'elles ne sont pas humaines. C'est techniquement impossible qu'elles soient aussi belles. Et je ne te permets pas de me prendre pour une demeurée! Qui ne sait pas que les fées ont disparu il y a 200 ans.

Il faut bien dire que plus aucuns vampires n'avait vu une fée ces 200 dernières années en ayant ressorti vivant. Nous avions effectivement simulé une chute de notre empire pour pouvoir continuer d'effectuer notre mission en toute tranquillité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma Rose, pour moi, c'est toujours toi la plus belle.

C'était son interlocuteur qui avait parlé, apparemment j'avais bien visé et elle était effectivement en couple avec les grand brun aux airs de grizzly.

-Bon les enfants, y'a des hôtels pour sa vous savez.

C'est le Anthony qui avait parlé. Apparemment il était célibataire et ne supportais pas de voir des signes d'affection plus qu'amicales entres ses prétendus frères et sœurs. Si il n'avait pas été un vampire, je sus en sondant son esprit qu'il serait parfaitement bien allé avec Alex. Cette pensée me ramena des souvenirs vieux de 200 ans que je chassais avec difficulté de mon esprit.

-Arrête d'être jaloux comme sa c'est pas parce que t'as pas de copine qu'on doit tous être en manque total! Accepte un peu! Ohhh et puis arrête avec tes sentiments négatifs!

Le vampire qui lui avait répondu étais apparemment ce fameux Jasper, celui qui pouvait ressentir les émotions des gens. Ces cicatrices montraient qu'il était aussi un soldat qui avait vécu beaucoup de combat.

Mes sœurs aussi étaient à l'écoute. Je pus sentir leurs panique à l'évocation de notre inhumanité et leurs soulagement à l'évocation de notre sois-disant disparition. C'est moi qui brisa le silence qui régnait à notre table depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

-Alors, bien vos cours? Pas trop dur cette deuxième journée?

Je remarquait que toute la table de vampires était focalisée sur notre conversation à présent, espérant trouver quelque chose d'anormal dans nos conversations. Mes sœurs aussi l'avaient remarqué.

-Ben écoute sa va, mais on est pas là depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir dire que sa va mal de toute manière... Et puis, vu qu'on a tous nos cours ensemble sa va. Et toi Bella, sa va? Tu te sens pas trop seule?

-Ben... On peut dire que j'ai déjà vu pire. Et puis, au pire, j'ai tout en tas de gros pervers qui seront sûrement ravis de me tenir compagnie.

Mes sœurs eurent l'air dégoutées. Je ne pus me retenir d'exploser de rire plus longtemps. Elles comprirent alors l'ironie de la chose et se joignirent à mon fous rire. Malheureusement, la sonnerie vint gâcher notre moment de pur bonheur. Je me rendis en biologie et arrivait en retard. Je frappais puis entrais.

-Excusez moi pour mon retard monsieur, mais vu que je suis nouvelle, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la salle.

-Bien, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Il m'avait répondu avec un ton dédaigneux qui ne me plut pas du tout. Je me dépêchais à vitesse humaine pour aller rejoindre ma place auprès de mon vampire de voisin. Celui-ci m' acceuilli d'ailleurs avec un sourire qui dévoilait à demi ses crocs affutés et avec une attaque redoublée sur mon bouclier mental qu'il ne risquerait pas de passer. A peine étais-je installée qu'à ma plus grande surprise il engagea la conversation.

-Bonjour...

Il avait un ton hésitant, ne voulant pas me forcer à lui parler car il savait que leurs nature imposait de la crainte dans le subconscient des humains et il ne voulait pas m'effrayer.

° Oh, je ne veux pas qu'elle aie peur! Et puis, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui parler. Je ne dois pas être amis avec des humains! C'est pas possible! Non, non, non, non et non. Olàlà, je sens que je vais faire une boulette, j'ai tellement envie de lui parler...°

Pour ma part, je frémis imperceptiblement pour un humain dans le but de simuler ma peur de lui.

-Euh..Bonjour.

°Ahhh, si sa trouve elle aussi me trouve attirant. En même temps, j'ai été conçu pour sa. Enfin bon, faut que je continue le conversation. Je ne veux pas la laisser avoir peur de moi comme ça!°

-Je voulais savoir, tout s'est bien passé pour rentrer hier soir? Tes parent ne t'ont pas trop disputée?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que mon père étais le pire père au monde et que même si il avait été là il ne se serait pas inquiété de ne pas me voire pendant un mois. Je m'en tiendrai donc à la version officielle.

-Eh ben, c'est à dire que mes parents sont en voyage d'affaires à l'étranger et donc je suis seule avec mes sœurs dans notre villa.

-Ah, désolé, je ne savais pas. Alors, tu te plais ici?

-Ben sa va. C'est plus calme et beaucoup plus petit que New York, je préfères carrément. Mais bon y'a pas de magasins donc ca c'est pas très cool. Enfin bon, je vois pas pourquoi je te dis tout sa.

En effet, je ne le voyais pas. Mais je me sentais tellement à l'aise avec lui. Lui buvait chacune de mes paroles.

°Et moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je te demande cela et pourquoi ça m'intéresse autant...°

_**Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Angèle**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Lecteurs du jour bonjour, lecteurs du soir bonsoir.**_

_**Alors voilà je poste le chapitre 7 . J'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews sa me motive vraiment pour continuer ma fic.**_

_**Assez de blabla, bonne lecture!**_

Le cours de biologie se déroula à grande vitesse. Avec Edward, le temps passait tellement plus vite. Ces deux heure m'avaient paru des secondes. La sonnerie sonna la fin de cet instant magique. Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi je le fascinais autant. Plus je réfléchissais et plus je me sentais tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas. Cette histoire de liaison interdite me fit revoir les quelques années que j'avais passé en **sa** compagnie. Je nous revoyais parler tout la nuit. Passer nos journées à rigoler.

Je secouais la tête afin de chasser ces souvenirs tellement douloureux de mon esprit. Je ne me rendis qu'à cet instant que je me trouvais devant le gymnase. Je me dépêchais de rentrer et allais me changer. Il ne restait plus que deux filles dans le vestiaire: une certaine Jessica et Alice Cullen. La première me regardait d'un œil mauvais.

°Nan mais j'y crois pas. Pour qui elle se prend celle là. Elle débarque avec ses sœurs et puis d'un seul coup elle croit qu'elle peut capter toute l'attention de monde! C'est dégueulasse ce qu'elle fait! Nan mais tous les mecs sont à ses pieds. Même Edward Cullen à ce qu'on raconte!°

C'est sur ses pensées mauvaises que Jessica partit. Il ne restait plus qu'Alice qui tentait de percer mon secret. Je du utiliser un de mes dons pour ne pas qu'elle remarque, lors de l'examen minutieux qu'elle faisait de mon corps pendant que je me changeais, les cicatrices qui étaient parsemées sur mon corps. Alors que je m'appétais à changer de haut, elle prit la parole.

-Salut, moi c'est Alice Cullen. T'es Bella c'est ca?

-Salut Alice. Oui c'est bien ca. Enchantée de te rencontrer.

-C'est la même pour moi.

A cet instant, elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était persuadée que je finirai par sortir avec son frère que l'on deviendrait de grandes amies. En sondant son esprit je me rendis compte qu'effectivement je pourrais m'entendre à merveille avec elle. Elle était une fanatique du shopping, tout comme moi. Je songeai de plus en plus à sympathiser avec cette famille de vampires. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils découvrent mon secret et je ne voulais pas non plus me retrouver dans une situation semblable à celle d'il y a 200 ans.

En réponse à son sourire éclatant, je lui en fit un qui l'était tout aussi.

La prof fit irruption à cet instant dans notre vestiaire.

-Bon les filles, on a pas toute la nuit. Vous allez vous bouger oui?!

-Oui madame.

Nous avions répondu en tout synchronisation, ce qui nous fit rire. Mais nous nous arrêtâmes aussi tôt après le regard noir que nous avais lancé la prof. Nous avions badminton. Les équipes de deux se formaient petit à petit. Jessica essaya de se mettre avec Brad dans le but de le draguer mais celui-ci se mit avec précipitation en équipe avec Anthony. Alice vint à ma grande surprise me proposer de se mettre avec elle. J'acceptais, heureuse de me faire une nouvelle amie. Mais je savais que ce bonheur ne serait que temporaire et que d'ici très peu de temps, il me faudrait faire des choix.

Lors de l'échauffement, Alice entama la conversation.

-Mon frère m'a raconté pour hier dans la forêt. Qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas au milieu de la nuit?

-Je me promenais et puis je n'avais pas vu le nuit arriver...

Elle ne me croyait pas, sa se voyait. Mais ne voulait pas me poser plus de questions, de manière à ne pas m'effrayer et à ne pas paraître bizarre.

-Oh je vois. Moi, j'aurais vraiment eu trop peur à ta place. Dis, tu voudrais bien aller faire du shopping avec moi après les cours? Oh dis oui, dis oui!

Elle sautais sur place comme une gamines de trois ans. Je profitais de cette diversion pour vérifier le futur. J'avais le temps d'y aller et de tout préparer pour l'arrivée de mon père.

-Ohhh ouiiii sa va être trooooooop biiiiiiien!!!!

J'étais réellement heureuse de pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes sœurs. En plus, j'étais une fan inconditionnelle de shopping.

-Géééééniiiiiiial! Alors, on y va avec ma voiture ok?

-Si tu veux...

Nous passâmes tout le cours à planifier notre sortie shopping. Il fut entendu que à la fin des cours, je partirais avec mes sœurs et que après les avoir déposées je me rendrais chez les Cullens pour partir avec Alice à Port Angeles. Cette ville était petite et cela ne nous prendrait pas trop de temps pour tout dévaliser. A la fin du cours, je quittais Alice et attendais mes sœurs dans la voiture. J'étais impatiente de partir faire du shopping avec ma nouvelle amie.

-Ah bah vous en avez mis du temps! Allez bougez vous!

Elles rentrèrent dans la voiture et je démarrais en trombe.

-Bon Jenny, je ne sais pas ce que notre sœur a mais je pense qu'il vas falloir la faire interner.

-Les filles! Je suis amie avec une des vampires, Alice Cullen. Et nous allons faire les boutiques ce soir. Je serai pour quand mon père rentrera mais vous devrez tout préparer. Je vous ai écrit une note que j'ai téléporté dans la boite aux lettres à la maison avec toutes les instructions. Et ce n'est pas la peine de protester, selon une certaines loi établies il y a 150 ans, je peux fréquenter des vampires végétariens!

Cette loi avait été adoptée grâce à moi d'ailleurs. Nous fûmes chez nous en un temps record. Je téléportais les filles en dehors de la voiture, ne supportant pas leurs lenteur. Je me précipitai pour ma part dans me quartiers, prenais une douche chaude et vu qu'il me restait un peu de temps, je décidai de me changer. Je fini par choisir un dos nu noir et rose au niveau de la poitrine. Je mis avec un short en jean et des sandales noires à talon haut. Je pris mon sac fourre tout en jean noir. J'y mis mon portable, mes cartes de crédit et du maquillage. Je m'étais changée et préparée en 10 minutes.

Je parti donc chez les Cullen avec le plan qu'Alice m'avait fait. Je trouvais sans difficulté leurs villa. Elle était assez reculée dans la forêt, tout comme la notre. Cette magnifique villa blanche était tout simplement indescriptible. Je me garais devant cette magnifique demeure et descendais de ma voiture à vitesse humaine. Je fus accueillie sur le pas de la porte par une femme à l'air maternel qui ressemblait étrangement à ma mère.

-Euh, bonjour Madame Cullen. Je suis Bella Swan. Je viens chercher Alice, on doit aller faire du shopping ensemble.

-Ah oui! Et appelle Esmée. Alice ne vas pas tarder, entre.

Je m'exécutai et entrai dans la villa. L'intérieur étais tout aussi beau que l'extérieur. Dans le salon très lumineux se trouvait Jasper, Rosalie, Anthony et Brad. Ceux-ci discutaient assis dans les canapés.

-Bonjour.

Ils m'avaient saluée tous ensemble.

-Euh... Bonjour.

-Bella, je té présente Jasper, Brad, Anthony et Rosalie. Alors vous êtes au lycée ensemble c'est bien ça.

Esmée était une femme vraiment adorable. Elle sentait le malaise que je faisais apparaître volontairement et faisait son possible pour me mettre en confiance.

-Oui, je suis avec Brad, Anthony et Alice en éducation sportive.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice apparut de sa démarche dansante en haut des marches de l'escalier.

-Ahhh Bella! J'avais peur que tu viennes pas.

Elle étais sincère.

-Bon, on y va?

-D'accord.

-A tout à l'heure maman!

-Oui, tout à l'heure. Au revoir Bella. Et ne rentrez pas trop tard!

Elle rajoutai cette phrase plus pour moi que pour sa fille. Cette vampire était vraiment une femme d'une bonté exceptionnelle.

-Au revoir Madame Cullen , je veux dire Esmée.

Alice m'entraina alors vers sa magnifique et flamboyante Porsche Jaune canari tout simplement splendide.

A peine étions nous installées que Alice démarra en trombe. Cette fin de journée promettais d'être très intéressante.

_**Alors, votre avis? Laissez-le, sa me fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Angèle**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Ce chapitre ne sera fait que de shopping. Je vous préviens, si vous ne le lisez pas, cela ne vous manquera pas trop, c'est un chapitre que j'ai fait pour me faire plaisir. Je doute qu'il vous intéresse pour la plus part. A vous de voire.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Il étais 16h qui nous arrivions à Port Angeles. Alice et moi faisions tous les magasins. Nous nous amusions comme des gamines qui pouvaient tous acheter dans un grand magasin de jouets. Nous avions achetés beaucoup de lingerie, de la plus simple à la plus sexy. Nous avions ensuite acheté des tonnes de paires de chaussures. Puis nous avions acheté de qui habiller tout la ville pendant 1 an en vêtements. Cela faisait pourtant seulement une demi-heure qui nous étions là bas. Il nous restait une heure avant de partir.

Nous avons alors décidé de jouer à un jeux. Nous avions toutes les deux 45 minutes pour acheter à l'autre les seuls vêtements qu'elle serait autorisée à porter pour la semaine à venir. Nous déposions les sacs en vitesse dans la voiture et nous étions parties en courant dans les magasins. Je m'aidais de mes dons afin de pouvoir trouver les tenues les plus adaptées.

Je lui pris pour le principes des nuisettes, une pour chaques soirs même si je savais qu'elle ne dormirait pas dedans. Je lui en pris donc une bleue ciel, une vert anis, une prune, une bleue turquoise, une rouge, une rose bonbon et une rose framboise. Je parti ensuite vers les robes.

Je pouvais me permettre de lui faire mettre des robes car au mois de septembre il ne faisait pas excessivement froid. Et je n'étais pas censée savoir qu'elle était insensible à la température extérieure. De toute façon, il ferait très chaud pour la semaine qui suivrait, je m'en occuperais personnellement. Je lui pris donc une robe noire courte à volants et dos nu. Je lui choisi une veste en cuir blanche pour mettre par dessus. Je prix des boucles d'oreilles blanches en forme d'étoiles. Je pris aussi des sandales à talons aiguilles avec des strass. Je choisi comme sac de cours un sac noir à l'aspect vinyle. Je lui pris un ensembles de sous vêtements noir et blanc. Il me restait encore 6 tenues à choisir. Je savais déjà ce que je prendrais. Mais il fallait que je me dépêche.

Je pris donc ensuite un jean slim rose framboise que j' assorti avec un top bustier blanc. Je choisi une veste en cuir blanche et rose bonbon. Je lui achetais un pendentif rose assez simple mais magnifique. Je me décidai de lui prendre des converses blanches très simples. Pour le sac de cours j'optais finalement pour un petit sac rose pal en toile. Je pris ensuite les sous vêtements: en soutien gorge en dentelle rose avec le string assorti. Je lui pris une paire toute simple de chaussettes courtes blanches.

Pour la prochaine tenue, je pris une jupe verte pomme en jean, un t-shirt col roulé sans manches kaki, une casquette vert pomme, une veste en coton vert pal, des bottes vert électrique à talons hauts, un bracelet vert et argent et pour finir un sac fourre tout vert anis. Je pris ensuite en sous vêtements un ensemble guêpière-shorty en dentelle noir et doré avec porte jarretelle.

Je choisissais alors ma quatrième tenue et il me restait encore 25 minutes. J'avais vraiment été rapide. Je pris donc pour la tenue suivante un short blanc, un débardeur violet, un boléro blanc, des ballerines violettes, un sac en cuir blanc et un string en dentelle avec le soutien gorge assorti.

Je décidai sans problème de ce qui constituerais la prochaine tenue. Je savais qu'Alice adorerais et cela me faisait vraiment plaisir. Je lui pris donc une robe jaune avec des strass autour du décolleté et assez rajoutai à la tenue des escarpins jaunes, un serre tête argenté, un sac à main argenté et un ensemble simple de soutien gorge noir avec un string.

Pour l'avant dernière tenue, je choisi un top moulant bleu turquoise, un slim blanc, une veste de même couleur, des sandales bleues turquoises à talon, un collier en or blanc très simple, sac de la même couleur que les chaussures et le top, et une guêpière en dentelle blanche.

Il me restait 8 minutes pour le dernière tenue. Je m'appliquais et choisi un top rouge sang dos nu, une mini-jupe noire extra courte et un boléro de même couleur. J'achetais après quelques secondes d'hésitation des sandales à talons haut rouge flash tout bonnement magnifiques. Le sac que je choisi était de même couleur. Je lui choisi une guêpière rouge et noire tout aussi belle que le reste.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il lui fallait une tenue pour le sport! Je lui pris donc une tenue en velours violette. Je lui choisi des basket blanches et violettes et une autre paire de chaussettes blanche toute simples. Alors que je passais à la caisse, il était tout juste l'heure de rejoindre Alice. Je parti donc les bras remplis de mes sacs à la voiture d'Alice qui y arrivait en même temps que moi, tout aussi chargée.

-Alors, t'as trouvé ce que tu vas me faire porter?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas Alice! Ce pauvre Jasper va grimper au plafond à chaque nouvelle tenue.

Nous nous esclaffâmes ensembles. Elle avait eu du mal à tout trouver car je bloquais son don et qu'elle n'avait donc pas pu se servir de ses visions. Mais son sens aiguisé de la mode l'avait guidé.

-Et toi? As tu trouvé tout ce que tu voulais pour moi?

-Ohhh oui. Les mecs n'auront qu'à s'accrocher quand tu sera dans les parages!

Nous montâmes dans la voiture.

-Alice, j'ai une SUPER idée!

-Ouiii, je t'écoute Bella.

-Alors, je vais venir chez toi demain matin, et puis comme sa je te préparerais et tu me préparera. Si on le fait tous les matins comme sa sa fera des surprises!

-Ohhh Bella on va trooooooop s'amuser!!!! C'est une idée G-E-N-I-A-L-E!!! T'as raison passe demain. Tu devrais passer tôt par contre parce que il faut qu'on soit parfaites!

-Y'a pas de problème, je me lève toujours tôt alors. Quelle heure t' irai?

-Ben, en fait, si on veut vraiment être parfaite il faudrait que tu viennes vers 4h30 ou 5h mais c'est p'tete un peu tôt... Alors je dirais...

-Non, c'est parfait!

-Bon, comme tu veux... Prends les sacs avec les affaires que tu m'as achetées et moi je prends ceux que j'ai acheté pour toi.

-Sa marche!

Nous étions déjà arrivées. Je sorti mes sacs du coffre et les mis dans ma voiture. Je parti après avoir dis au revoir à Alice. Celle-ci était aux anges.

Je m'étais tellement amusée que j'en avais oublié la visite de mon père. Je repris pied peu à peu dans la réalité au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de chez moi.

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre qui en fait plus un bonus. Je l'ai vraiment fait pour les fans de shopping comme moi. **_

_**J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop agacé et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse...**_

_**Laissez moi votre avis...**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Angèle.**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Et pour votre bon plaisir mes chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre 9.**_

_**Les prochains chapitres mettrons plus de temps à arriver car je n'ai plus d'avance et qu'avec les cours qui deviennent de plus en plus et puis l'internat c'est pas super évident de trouver le temps de taper ma fic' et tout et tout.**_

_**Assez de blabla pour aujourd'hui...**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

Je me garai dans la cour et trouvais la maison anormalement calme. Mon père n'était pas encore arrivé et j'en fus ravie. Je ne me sentais pas de l'affronter immédiatement. Je voulais prendre une douche afin de me détendre. Je rentrai dans la maison et trouvai mes deux sœurs assise dans le salon immobiles comme des statues, figées dans leur attente interminable.

-Ah Bella t'es enfin rentrée! C'est pas trop tôt!

-Oh sa va Jenny, pour une fois qu'elle s'amuse un peu. Bon Bell's on a suivi tes indications tout est en ordre. Ton père ne devrait plus tarder à arriver si j'ai bien compris?

-Ouais c'est sa. C'est gentil de vous être occupées des préparatifs pour l'arrivée de mon père. Je suis désolée d'avoir dû vous abandonner. Bon moi je vais aller me préparer.

Je me téléportai avec tous mes sacs dans mon dressing. Je les abandonnais là, j'aurais tout le temps que je voulais pour les ranger plus tard. Je pris des sous vêtements, une robe noire et argent à paillettes et des bottes noires à talons.

Je me dirigeais ensuite à une vitesse surhumaine dans ma salle de bain où je pris une douche rapide. Je m'habillais en vitesse. Je m'attachais les cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche et me remaquillai. Je descendis attendre mon père sur la terrasse.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, je les vis enfin arriver dans le jardin. Je ne bougeais pas, me contentant de fixer la ligne qu'ils formaient. Mon père était au centre de celle ci. Une fois à ma hauteur, il prit son courage à deux mains et brisa le silence.

-Isabella! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Alors comme ça c'est ici que tu vis? C'est très beau.

-Bonjour père. Sa fait seulement un an que nous ne sommes pas vus. C'est vrai que Jenny s'est vraiment surpassée cette fois-ci pour notre maison.

C'est à cet instant que mes sœurs firent leurs apparition sur la terrasse. En voyant mon père, elle lui firent une révérence.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Comment vous portez vous depuis votre dernière visite au palais royal?

-Bien vôtre Altesse, merci. C'est un honneur que de vous recevoir.

-En effet, c'est un honneur de recevoir notre souverain bien aimé.

Pfff, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elles lui ciraient toujours autant les bottes. Enfin bon en même temps elles risquaient la mort à ne pas le faire. Nan mais je vous jure!

-C'est tout à fait normal que vous visite. Il faut bien que je vienne voire ma chère fille puisque celle-ci ne daigne pas venir chez elle pour voir son père.

-Père arrêtez! Je suis venue il y a un an à peine, ce n'est pas long!

-Tu aurais quand même pu venir quelques jours. Enfin bon, pourquoi vous en nous faites pas entrer? Je veux voir à quoi ressemble la nouvelle demeure de ma princesse préférée.

-Venez père, je vais vous faire visiter. Nous avons préparé des chambres pour tout le monde. J'y envoie immédiatement vos bagages.

Je téléportais les bagages de nos invités (si on peut les appeler ainsi) dans leurs chambre respectives.

-Tes dons sont toujours aussi surprenants à ce que je vois.

Je ne répondis pas à mon père. Je les fis tous entrer. Nous leurs fîmes visiter le rez de chaussées et l'étage qui serait le leurs le temps de leurs séjour. Ensuite je fis visiter à mon père l'étage qui étais le mien. Personne n'était autorisé à y pénétrer à part lui. Je haïssais vraiment ce protocole!

Quand nous arrivâmes à la salle de bain, mon père se stoppa.

-Tu as toujours cette maudite coiffeuse?!

-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je plus? C'est un des derniers souvenirs de maman!

Effectivement, il ne me restait que 4 objets venant de ma mère qui était décédée.

-Pfff, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu ne me croira donc jamais. Enfin bon, je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi, continuons la visite.

Le reste de la visite de fit en silence. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite les autres dans le salon où ils nous attendaient. Ils se levèrent à notre entrée. Je ne supporterais pas très longtemps le protocole si cela continue!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nous avions passé le nuit à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé pour nous durant cette année qui s'était écoulée. Je m'excusai vers 4h parti prendre une douche. Je mis mes sous vêtements et j'enfilai ensuite un jeans slim et un débardeur vert émeraude. Je mis mes converse vertes. Je pris ma veste en jean et mon sac à main vert. Je passais par mon dressing pour prendre les sacs avec les vêtements pour Alice. Je mis dans mon sac toutes les affaires dont j'avais besoin, c'est à dire mon porte monnaie, mon portable, du maquillage, mes clés et je parti après avoir dis aux filles que j'allais seule au lycée et avoir salué nos invités.

Je me rendis chez les Cullen avec ma Ferrari. J'y arrivai à 4h45 et vis qu'Alice m'attendait sur le perron. Elle était aussi habillée simplement. Sa famille était tous dans leurs chambres afin de faire semblant de dormir.

-Salut Alice!

-Salut Bella! Sa va? Bien dormi? T'as l'air bien réveillée!

-Oui sa va super. Non j'ai pas super bien dormi, j'étais bien trop excitée par le fait de venir se matin. Mais bon assez bavardé, on a des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Oui t'as raison! Allons y.

Nous rentrâmes donc en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin, je découvris un peu plus de la maison que j'avais vue la veille. Tout était apparemment très lumineux et ouvert.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle était magnifique, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Jasper était "endormi" dans le lit. Nous ne nous y attardâmes donc pas. Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de bain sans bruit. Elle était belle, à peine plus grande que la mienne. Elle était décorée dans les tons beiges et rose pâle.

-Wouah Alice, c'est vraiment hyper beau! Ta chambre aussi est magnifique.

J'avais chuchoté pour ne pas "réveiller" les autres.

-Oh, tu peux parler normalement ne t'inquiète pas, chaque pièce est insonorisée.

-Oh c'est vraiment trop bien! Bon, je commence par m'occuper de toi! Va prendre une douche.

Nous étions toutes les deux très enthousiastes. Jasper à côté avait du mal à ne pas faire des bons de partout avec nos émotions qui le submergeaient.

Moi, je ne pus me retenir en attendant Alice.

Quand elle revint, je lui fit sa coupe de cheveux habituelle. Je lui demandais ensuite d'aller passer les sous-vêtements que je lui avais choisis. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je lui passai ensuite la robe noire. Elle l'adorait littéralement. Elle eut la même réaction quand je lui sorti les sandales. Jasper ne put alors plus se contenir et se mit à sauter dans tous les sens dans la pièce d'à côté. Je dus réprimer un sourire.

Je lui mis ensuite les boucles d'oreilles. Puis je la maquillais. Je lui fis un trait très fin de liner au dessus des yeux. Puis je lui mis du phare à paupières argenté et du mascara noir. C'était sobre mais beau.

Je lui mis sa nuisette pliée sur sa coiffeuse. Pour la nuit prochaine.

-Maintenant Bella à ton tour! Et ne trainons pas on a plus beaucoup de temps.

Je parti me laver en vitesse. Je revins en peignoir. Alice pris alors les choses en main. Elle était vraiment formidable. Elle me fis passer des sous vêtements d'un blanc immaculé en dentelles splendide. Elle me fis ensuite mettre une mini jupe blanche avec dans bandes dorées sur les côtés. Je mis avec un dos-nu dore et blanc tout aussi beau que le reste.

J'eus droit à des escarpins blancs et dorés tout simplement sublimes. J'étais aux anges.

Mon lutin préféré s'occupa ensuite de mes cheveux. Elle y mis de la mousse, leurs boucles étaient à présent parfaites. Et me maquilla légèrement avec un dégradé de phares à paupières du noir au doré tout bonnement époustouflant.

Alice était une artiste. Je semblait irréelle. J'étais enfin habillée. Nous nous fîmes ensuite une manucure et une pédicure. Nous étions parfaites de la tête aux pieds si je puis dire. Les pauvres garçons, ils allaient devoir s'accrocher.

Je donnai sa veste et son sac à Alice, elle aimait vraiment. Elle me donna une veste elle aussi en cuir blanc, cela nous fit rire pendant 5 bonne minutes, nous n'en pouvions plus. Nous nous amusions comme des folles. Le sac lui était doré. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas passer inaperçue aujourd'hui. Je mis mes affaires de cours dans mon sac et il fut l'heure d'y aller.

Alice annonça notre arrivée et me dis d'attendre son signal pour descendre. Celui-ci fut fait une minute plus tard. Je descendis donc. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé. Edward avait des yeux noirs de désir fixés sur moi. Je pouvais ressentir son désir pour moi et cela ne m'aidait vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui, il ne voudrait pas si il savait ce que j'étais.

Je sentais aussi le désir de Jasper pour Alice, j'avais vraiment bien effectue mon travail. Mais alors que je me battais contre mon désir envers Edward, je sentis une odeur connue, familière. Je l'avais cherchée pendant tellement longtemps.

Je ne pus m'y attarder car Esmée me sorti de mes pensées.

-Bonjour Bella! Tu as vraiment du courage d'être venue aussi tôt! Sa me fait vraiment très plaisir de te revoir.

Elle me considérait comme une des ses filles, alors que nous nous connaissions à peine. Cela me touchait. Moi aussi je la considérais comme ma mère, mais je ne sus dire pourquoi...

-Oh vous savez Esmée, je ne manque jamais de courage pour me lever si il s'agit de se préparer. Moi aussi je suis très contente de vous revoir. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas réveillés...

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça va!

-D'accord. Au fait, où est Mr. Cullen?

-Il est parti travailler tôt ce matin.

-Ah d'accord, c'est dommage que je l'ai raté, j'aurais bien aimé faire sa connaissance.

En effet, j'étais vraiment déçue, sa aurait peut-être pu être **lui**. Non enfin Bella! Arrête de te faire de faux espoirs!

-Bon, il faut qu'on y aille Bella.

-Ouais, t'as raison on va être en retard. Au revoir Esmée, et surement à demain.

-Reviens quand tu veux Bella, tu es la bienvenue.

Je sorti en prenant Alice par le bras.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Bella?!

_**Alors, votre verdict? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Angèle.**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Et voilà pour votre bon plaisir le chapitre 10 et le début des révélations....**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez....**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

-Ben je pensais que on aurais pu arriver ensemble histoire de faire carrément sensation. Mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je l'essuyai avant qu'elle la voie. J'étais réellement triste qu'elle ne veuille pas venir avec moi. Mais au fond je la comprenais, je la connaissais depuis seulement une journée. Mais je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie... Cela me faisait mal.

-Ohhh non Bella, ne dis pas sa. C'est juste que tu m'as surprise.

°C'est vraiment bizarre qu'elle n'aie pas peur de nous... Enfin en même temps c'est tellement bien. Je l'aime tellement!°

Ses pensées me rassurèrent. Je mis mes affaires de rechange dans mon coffre.

-On prend ma voiture si tu veux bien?

-Pas de problèmes!

Nous laissâmes la fratrie Cullen passer devant. Puis nous nous mîmes en route pour le lycée. La route défilai avec nos rires, nos exclamation. Nous arrivâmes assez vite au lycée. La plus part des élèves étaient déjà arrivés.

-B., j'ai une SUPER idée!

-Vas- y A. je t'écoute...

-On va sortir de la voiture en même temps, comme des tops modèles! C'est pas une super bonne idée...?

-Ohhh t'es un génie A.! C'est pour ça que je t'aime!

-Moi aussi je t'aime B.!

-Allez c'est parti!

Nous sortîmes donc en mettant le plus de grâce possible dans nos mouvements. Nous avions l'air de déesses irréelles. Tout le monde était figé. Edward posait sur moi un regarde brûlant de désir. Je ne pourrais pas lui résister si il continuait comme ca.

°Ouahhhh c'est trop cool, on devrait faire sa plus souvent!!!!°

Alice était aux anges de l'effet qu'elle produisait. C'est vrai que c'était très flatteur d'attirer autant l'attention mais c'était aussi très gênant... Enfin bon...

Je pouvais sentir tout le désir que nous provoquions. Je pus aussi sentir la jalousie sans limite des filles. Mes sœurs étaient vraiment très surprises de voir à quel point je m'étais rapprochée des Cullen mais elles en étaient contentes car nous n'avions pas fréquenté beaucoup de monde ces 200 dernières années. J'étais vraiment impatiente de pouvoir les présenter à mes vampires préférés.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau des Cullen et Jasper ne put se retenir d'embrasser fougueusement sa femme. Cela nous fis tous rire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos cours sans plus tarder car la sonnerie nous rappela ce pourquoi nous étions là: les cours. Je m'ennuyai pendant le cours d'anglais, pensant à mes nouveaux amis, à mon passé. Et spécialement à mon passé avec **lui**. J'étais certaine que l'odeur que j'avais sentie ce matin était la **sienne**. Mais en même temps je doutais car il aurait vraiment fallut un coup de chance pour que ce soit vraiment **lui**.

Je me dirigeai vers mon cours de littérature. Je m'assis à côté de Jenny.

-Alors Bella? Comme sa on est amie avec des vampires canons et on ne nous présente même pas?! Quelle sœur indigne!

-Je suis désolée. Je vais "manger" avec eux ce midi et évidemment je vous emmène avec moi!

-Owiiiiiii!

Elles avaient crié à l'unisson et toute la classe nous fixait comme si nous avions débarqué d'une autre planète (ce qui n'est pas loin d'être le cas).

-Dites le si on vous dérange mesdemoiselles Swan!

-Excusez nous monsieur.

Nous nous arrêtions de discuter. Je parti ensuite pour mon enfer personnel. Je n'écoutai rien. Je me contrefichai de tout ce qui pouvait bien sortir de la bouche du prof. Comme si les vecteurs, les équations et autres imbécilités de maths pourraient bien nous servir ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois dans la vie de tous les jours.

À la sonnerie, je fus la première dehors. J'attendais mes sœurs devant le réfectoire. Quand elle furent là, une idée me traversa la tête: et si mon père et ses amis tombaient sur la famille Cullen?!

J'en fis part à mes sœurs qui me rassurèrent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bell's, ils ont reçu un message juste après ton départ et apparemment ils ont quelques problèmes. Ils ont dit qu'il resteraient toute la journée pour régler leurs problèmes.

-Ok, c'est bon alors, parce qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer. Bon il faut qu'on y aille.

Nous rentrâmes dans le réfectoire. Nous prîmes à manger, pour ma part juste une bouteille d'eau. Puis Alice nous fit signe et nous les rejoignîmes.

-Coucou tout le monde! Je vous présente mes sœurs: Alex la rousse et Jenny la blonde.

-Salut!

Nous nous installâmes. Anthony semblait fasciné par ma sœur, c'est souvent l'effet que nous avions sur les vampires. Il ne la quittai pas du regard. Alex quand à elle était tout simplement sous le charme d'Anthony. Il finiraient très vite ensemble ses deux là.

Jenny semblait intéressée quand à elle par Brad. Mais elle n'irait pas droit au but avec lui. Elle jouerait plutôt la carte de séduction. Mais cela marcherai, j'en étais certaine.

Pour ma part, j'étais de moins en moins ennuyée par l'idée de fréquenter des vampires, voire de leurs révéler notre nature. Je sentais qu'ils ne seraient pas trop contre.

La famille Cullen nous avait accueillies à bras ouverts, à l'excepté de Rosalie qui se consumait de jalousie petit à petit. Mais nous deviendrons de grandes amies, j'en étais certaine. Je remarquait alors qu' Edward me fixai. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et y perdais pied. C'est une voix familière qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

-Bella? Bella?! Oh oh tu m'écoutes?

-Oui, pardon Alice, tu disais?

-Ben sa vous dirais de venir ce soir chez nous après les cours?

Ah! je ne l'avais vraiment pas vue venir celle-là! Enfin bon je ne vais pas avoir trop de mal à esquiver cette invitation vu le regard de reproche que lui lancent la plus part de ses frères à sœurs.

-Alice, sa aurait été avec plaisir mais il faut que je bosse pour les cours et en plus on doit finir des trucs à la maison.

-Ben on pourrait p'tete vous aider. Enfin si vous voulez bien évidemment.

-C'est hyper gentil de ta part Alice mais on vas s'en sortir ne t'en fais pas. Mais une autres fois peut-être.

-Oh, d'accord.

°Mais je comprends pas! Moi qui croyais que Bella m'aimait bien!°

Elle pris un air triste. Elle se sentais rejetée. Je me promis de me racheter dès mon père serait parti.

La sonnerie nous sorti de nos pensées et comme je l'avais prévu, nos profs de l'après midi étaient bien en grève. Nous rentrâmes donc chez nous. Je trouvais mon père dans la salle à manger avec toute sa cour. La discutions s'arrêta à notre entrée dans la salle. Je proposai à mon père de venir sa balader un peu avec moi.

-Sans les gardes?! Aurais-tu perdu la tête ma fille?!

-Mais père ici, personne ne nous veut du mal!

-C'est ce que tu crois. Bon, écoute moi bien, ne te sépare jamais de tes gardes.

-Oui père.

-Très bien, donc, tout le monde vient et ce n'est pas une question.

Tout le monde parti donc dans les bois à notre suite. Un silence nerveux régnait derrière nous. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien.

Cela faisait à présent deux heures que nous nous promenions quand je sentis soudain l'odeur de vampires. Se devait être la famille Cullen qui était partie en chasse.

Je n' eu pas le temps de réagir que mon père lança ses troupes à la poursuite de ses vampires. Mes sœurs et moi nous concertâmes du regard et nous partîmes à leurs suite. Nous arrivâmes quelques secondes parès mon père et sa troupe.

Je me figeais lorsque je vis la famille Cullen. Alors que je les détaillais et mon coeur se déchira lorsque je **le **vis...

_**Alors votre avis? N'hésitez pas à me laisser, sa fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Angèle.**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Chers lecteurs, vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses me font vraiment très plaisir.**_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas très long et je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même...**_

Bonne lecture!

Après la déchirure, je bondis d'espoir, de bonheur. Puis un soupçon de doute s'insinua en moi quand je vis qu'**il** avait refait sa vie. **Il **avait fondé une famille, oui, mais sans moi. Et que je le veuille ou non, sa me faisait mal, terriblement mal.

Je n'y pensait pas plus longtemps car le grognement de mon père **l**'ayant reconnu me ramena à la réalité. Je fus la première à prendre la parole.

-Carlisle? C'est bien toi?! Ohhh, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je me jetai alors dans ses bras. Esmée afficha un air d'incompréhension, je la sentis également blessée. Tout la famille Cullen semblait choquée et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il en était de même pour les gardes de mon père. Ce dernier avait une expression des plus hostiles sur le visage. Mes sœurs étaient les seules à comprendre la situation et à être heureuses de ces retrouvailles.

-Ohhh Bella, sa me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir! Mais que fais-tu ici?

-Je t'expliquerais tout sa après. Il me sembles que c'est n'est pas le moment le plus approprié...

-Oui, tu as raison. Vôtre altesse, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

-Eh bien, mon escorte et moi même avons senti votre odeur. Je suis désolé de te le dire Carlisle mais mes compagnons vont être obligés d'exécuter ta petit famille.

Sur ce, j'éclatais de rire. Les Cullen et les gardes me fixaient comme si j'étais aliénée alors que mon père me regardait avec une étincelle de fureur dans la voie.

-Voyons père, vous ne parlez pas sérieusement j'espère.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans Bella. Pousse toi, que mes gardes puissent faire leurs travail.

Un sifflement de rage se fit entendre. Rosalie prit la parole pour la première fois.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que nous allons nous laisser faire quand même?! Oh nan mais laissez moi rire! Vous ne pourrez jamais nous tuer!

-Rosalie, si tu tiens à ta vie, écoute ce conseil... FERME LA!

Rosalie prit un air renfrogné et s'apprêta à répondre quand Carlisle lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle se taise.

-Vôtre majesté, sans vouloir paraître trop impatient, pouvons nous tuer ce vampires? C'est notre devoir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous attendons...

-Tu vas la fermer toi aussi oui?! Nan mais pour qui tu te prends?! Es-tu donc si aveugle que tu n'as pas vu qu'ils sont végétariens?! Ou alors peut-être que tu n'as jamais lu les lois de notre royaume?! Nan mais c'est pas possible sa!!! Pour qui ils se prennent ces gardes à la noie?!

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi! De quoi il se mêle celui-là?! Pfff nan mais depuis que je suis plus là pour faire régner l'ordre, c'est devenu n'importe quoi j'ai l'impression!!!

-Euh... Ex... Excusez moi... Milles fois pardon... Je suis désolé Majesté...

Ah, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort avec lui. Il tremble comme c'est pas permis. Enfin bon en même temps il l'a bien cherché!

-Bon, donc père, comme je le disais, il est hors de question que vous les tuiez...

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Eh bien, ce sont des vampires végétariens. De plus, je les protège. Et puis je suis sûre que de toute façon ils seront tous d'accord pour ne rien révéler de notre secret...

-Évidement, nous ne dirons rien. Vous n'avez qu'à faire les nécessaire.

-Très bien Carlisle, mais je dois te prévenir que si quelqu'un refuse, nous seron obligé de le tuer, qu'il soit de ta famille ou pas.

-Je le sais Marc, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

-Bien, puisque Bella, tu tiens tellement à garder ces pauvres créatures en vie, c'est toi qui t'en occupera. Nous rentrons pour notre part à la villa, viens vite. N'oublie pas qu'il faut que je te parle!

-D'accord, j'arrive dès que j'ai fini. Jenny, Alex, rentrez avec eux.

-Ma fille, ce n'est pas très prudent ce que tu fais, tu te mets en danger. Je préfère qu'elles restent avec toi.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant pour moi! Je sais très bien me défendre seule. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'ils me feront quoi ce soit.

-Comme tu voudra, mais je t'aurais prévenue...

Ils partirent donc tous vers la villa, me laissant seule avec les Cullen.

-Rassurez vous Esmée, je ne suis pas amoureuse de votre mari.

-Mais, com... Comment as-tu su?

-Je lis dans les pensées, mais c'est une autre histoire. Je dois me dépêcher.

Ils me fixaient tous le regarde remplis de crainte et d'incompréhension.

-Donc, comme vous l'avez tous deviné, je suis une fée. Notre existence doit rester secrète dans le monde des vampires. Pour cela, je dois vous faire jurer de ne jamais parler de nous à des gens qui sont dans l'ignorance. Cela vous bloquera la parole si vous essayez de révéler quoi que ce soit et cela fera que si vos pensées si dirigées vers notre secret, seule une personne au courant pourra les lire. Est-ce que vous jurez tous de ne rien révéler?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Bien, donc maintenant c'est fait. Je viendrais vous parler et répondre à vos questions cette nuit. A toute!

Je ne pris pas la peine de courir, je me téléportais directement dans le salon où tout le monde m'attendait. Cette conversation risquait d'être mouvementée...

_**Alors voilà, un chapitre un peu court mais je suis malade et ne peut donc pas rester devant mon ordinateur très longtemps. La suite sera là le week end prochain.**_

_**Laissez moi votre avis.**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Angèle.**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Chers lecteurs, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps, mais je suis tombée malade, il a fallut que je gère mon retard pour les cours et tout sa donc cette fic n'as pas été ma priorité. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous posterais deux chapitres aujourd'hui.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

-Père, je leurs ai tous fait jurer de ne rien dire.

-Bien, nous allons repartir au palais. Il y a des complications.

Effectivement, je sentais la tension qui émanait de tous, même mes sœurs toujours calmes semblaient elles aussi stressée. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passait.

-Père que se passe-t-il?!

-Ne panique pas comme ça Isabella. Écoute, notre palais a subit des attaques...

-Des attaques?!

Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait à la fin pour qu'on nous attaque?! C'était vraiment louche.

-Eh bien, les elfes ont décidé de rompre le traité qui nous unissait car ils ne veulent plus vivre dans le secret et nous pensons qu'ils se préparent à nous envahir pour prendre le contrôle du monde magique. Nous devons rentrer afin de régler toute cette histoire.

-Père, je viens avec vous, je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls face à cette menace.

-Non, non, non, il en est hors de question! Tu restes ici, à l'abri. Nous t'appellerons si cela est vraiment nécessaire.

-...D'accord, mais jurez moi que vous m'appellerez si vous en avez besoin...

-Soit. Comme tu voudra. Mais fais quelque chose pour moi en échange. J'ai peur qu'ils décident de s'en prendre à toi. Cela serait la plus logique des choses, tuer la princesse et surtout la plus puissante des fées. Accepte que d'autres gardes viennent assurer ta protection.

-Non père, il en est hors de question. Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule. Et puis j'ai déjà Jenny et Alex avec moi. Nous avions conclu un accord! Deux gardes ni plus, ni moins!

Nan mais c'est bon quoi! Je savais qu'il m'enverrait des hommes car les pense plus forts que les femmes. Ceux-ci ne me quitteraient pas d'une semelle! Nan mais c'est bon à la fin! J'ai pas envie de me taper des gardes tout le temps collés à mes pompes!!!

-Oui, mais nous étions en temps de paix à cette époque. Je me fais tellement de souci pour toi.

-Non, c'est non. Si j'ai un problème, je vous contacterais sur le champs. Partez maintenant, vous avez mieux à faire!

-Aussi têtue que sa mère. Au revoir ma fille.

-Au revoir père.

Mon père et sa suite partirent sans plus tarder. Je me trouvais donc avec Jenny et Alex. Celles-ci semblaient vraiment angoissées.

-Bon les filles, on vit comme avant. C'est pas la peine d'être comme sa. De toute façon c'est pas des centaures qui vont nous tuer.

-Ohhh Bell's. Pardonne nous, ton père nous a fait jurer de ne pas te lâcher d'un semelle...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en doutais. Bon, a va chez les Cullen maintenant, je suis tellement impatiente de revoir Carlisle. J'ai tellement de choses à lui raconter.

-OK, c'est parti!

Nous nous mîmes donc à courir en direction de la villa des Cullen. Arrivées dans leurs jardin, nous marchâmes à vitesse humaine pour qu'ils nous voient arriver. Ils nous accueillirent sur la terrasse. Je me jetais de nouveau dans les bras de Carlisle.

Le reste de la famille affichais un visage méchant et hostile. Je les considérais déjà un peu comme une famille et cela me brisait le coeur de les voir comme sa avec moi.

-Bon je vous dois des explications. Un jour,il y a 233 ans, je me promenais dans la forêt aux alentours du palais. J'ai entendu un bruit de chasse. Je me suis dirigée vers ce bruit et j'ai trouve un garde du roi qui pourchassait un vampire aux yeux dorés. J'ordonnais au chasseur de s'en aller. Le vampire me remercia. Nous commençâmes à parler. Il m'expliqua que ses yeux étaient dorés car il ne chassait pas les humains mais les animaux. Je lui proposai de rester chez moi quelques temps. Nous nous liâmes très vite d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Il était devenu comme mon père. Mais cette relation n'a pas plu au roi et un jour... Les gardes sont venus et l'ont emportés alors que je m'étais absentée. Ils ont enfermé Carlisle en prison et ont décidé de l'exécuter un mois plus tard sur la place publique. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Puis je décidai qu'il fallait que je le sauve, c'est alors que j'eus une idée, je me rendis donc au parlement.

_**Début du Flash Back:**_

Je me trouvais au centre de tout ce monde. Tous les hommes et femmes du parlement avaient leurs attention braquée sur moi. Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et pris la parole.

-Mes amis, si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est car nous sommes devant un tournant de notre civilisation. J'ai découvert il y a 3 ans que les vampires ne se nourrissaient pas forcément de sang humain. Nous sommes sur cette terre pour éliminer ceux qui tuent les humains, pourquoi turions nous ceux qui ne tuent pas le humains. Je sais que vous avez décidé de faire "disparaître" notre race de la planète dans 30 ans. Je vous propose donc d'établir une loi qui déclarerait que les vampires peuvent rester en vie si ils jurent de ne pas révéler notre existence et si ils sont végétariens. Je sais que cela ne vous plait pas plus qu'à moi de devoir tuer. Cela est donc une alternative plutôt bonne. Je vous laisse le choix.

Je regardais l'assemblée, la plu spart semblaient convaincus, quelques uns sceptiques, d'autres contre. Je vis ensuite le roi, il était furieux. Mais sa y est, je l'avais défié, j'avais défie mon père. Je risquais ma vie, je le savais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'aimais tellement Carlisle, je le considérais comme mon vrai père, j'aurais donné ma vie pour la sienne.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

-La loi a été acceptée. Carlisle a été sauvé. Mais le roi n'arrêtait pas de commanditer des meurtres et j'ai donc décidé que Carlisle devait partir. Il est parti pour l'Italie et les Volturi qui l'ont protégé à ma demande. Puis notre empire a "disparu" et j'ai décidé de partir à mon tour du royaume. J'errai parmi les humains et espérant un jour retrouver Carlisle, l'homme que je considère comme mon vrai père.

Esmée sanglotai. Les autres semblaient mieux m'accepter mieux depuis qu'il savaient ce qui me liait à Carlisle.

-Ohhh Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Carlisle me pris dans ses bras et me serra fort. Je me mis à sangloter mais je me repris aussitôt.

-Bon, je suppose que malgré mon récit, vous avez une tonne de question. Posez une question chacun. Rosalie, ta question?

-Pourquoi les gars tout à l'heure ils t'ont appelée "Altesse"?

-Parce que je suis la princesse des fées, la fille du roi.

-Moi! Moi! Moi! Moi! J'ai une question! J'peux la poser Bella? St'euplait!!!

Emmett sautais sur place comme un gamin.

-Allez, vas-y...

-Sa veut dire que c'est toi la princesse dont tous les livres sur le fées parlent? Tu sais, celle qui est hyper forte, qui est hyper trop puissante et qui est, il faut bien le dire, la femme la plus belle que la Terre ai jamais portée...

Oh mon Dieu! Ma pseudo légende était encore connue aujourd'hui?! Oh non, je me sentais affreusement gênée. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Je bredouillais une réponse positive à peine audible.

-Ouahhhhh c'est trooooooop fooooort! Mais je pense que c'est pas vrai! Nan, parce que t'es bien trop maigrichonne pour être forte, t'as pas l'air très puissante et puis en plus Rose elle est la plus belle.

Je me mis à rire. Cela dura quelques minutes puis je me repris.

-Question suivante? Edward?

-Quels sont tes pouvoirs?

-Hum, bonne question. J'ai le don de me créer des dons. C'est à dire que si je décide d'avoir un don, je l'ai. Je vous montrerais sa dehors après. Anthony?

-Ben...

Il n'osait pas me parler, il étais intimidé de savoir que j'étais une princesse fée, puissante en plus. Je répondis donc à ses questions.

-Oui, j'ai des ailes mais seulement quand je le veux. Oui, je suis une fée de quelque chose. Non, les filles ne sont pas mes sœurs même si je les considère tout comme mais se sont mes gardes. Oui, toutes ces légendes sont vraies. Oui je lis dans tes pensées.

-Ohhh nan mais c'est pas possible sa?! On va avoir 2 fois moins d'intimité maintenant!!!

Je parti d'un éclat de rire. Brad était vraiment un gosse, presque autant qu'Emmett.

-Bon, je pense que nous avons répondu aux questions principales, les autres viendront au fur et à mesure. Je vous propose de venir avec nous à notre entrainement et comme sa nous vous montreront quels sont nos pouvoirs.

-Owiiii! Je pourrais me battre avec toi Bella st'euplait? Dis ouiiii!

-À tes risques et périls mon cher Emmett.

Sur ce, nous nous dirigeâmes en courant jusqu'à une clairière assez grande. Nous pourrions même y jouer au baseball plus tard.

Sans plus attendre, l'entrainement commença.

_**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**_

_**Laissez moi voter avis.**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Angèle.**_


	14. Chapitre 13

Nous fîmes un entrainement tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Nous fîmes du combat en corps à corps, sans utiliser nos pouvoirs évidemment. Je gagnais contre Alex et Jenny. Jenny gagna une fois contre Alex qui prit se revanche et gagna à son tour. Les Cullen ne comprenaient que la moitié des combats car nous allions trop vite, même pour des vampires. Cela énervait vraiment Emmett qui n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être largué à cause de ses capacités qui étaient pour une fois trop faibles.

Puis Alex et Jenny firent une démonstration de leurs dons. Jenny maitrisait l'eau, ce qui était très amusant à voire. Quand à Alex, elle attirait les gens à elle, elle pouvait devenir le centre de la vie de n'importe qui, ce qui avait été très drôle à montrer. Elle avait fait tourner autour d'elle Anthony comme un rapace.

Mais Emmett ne tenait plus en place et ne pus se retenir plus longtemps de parler.

-Eh eh eh Bella, dis oui!!!

-Si tu veux Emmett. Mais je t'aurais prévenu...

Il voulait absolument se battre contre moi. Cela promettais d'être amusant. Jenny donna le signal du début du combat. Emmett fonça sur moi à vitesse vampirique. Je sautais au moment où il allait refermer ses bras sur moi. Il était dans la confusion la plus totale lorsqu'il me vit atterrir 20 mètres plus loin en salto arrière. Il fonça de nouveau sur moi. Cette fois-ci, je sautais sur son dos. J'avais décidé de m'amuser et mes sœurs l'avaient bien compris. Je pris alors Emmett dans mes bras et parti en courant. J'envoyais une vision à Alice qui se mit à rire à n'en plus pouvoir quand elle vit mes intentions. Je courais donc dans les bois avec Emmett qui se débattais tant bien que mal dans mes bras. Je riais aux éclats.

-Alors Emmett, qu'est ce que sa fait de se sentir faible?

-C'est vraiment pas cool comme sentiment!!! Nan mais sans déconner, lâche moi maintenant, et je te supplierais à genoux de me laisser tranquille et j'avouerais que tu es la meilleure!

-Hum, d'accord.

Je le déposai sur le sol. Sa famille et mes sœurs arrivèrent juste à temps pour le voir me supplier de l'épargner, Alice avait même une petite caméra avec laquelle elle le filmai en train de me supplier. Je décidai d'entrer en contact télépathique avec Alice.

° Alice, sa te dirais de filmer ton frère dans la boue?

-Ohhh ouiiii!

-Bon, je vais courir assez vite pour que tu puisse me suivre. Qu'est ce qu'on va rire!

-Okayyy, jte suis!°

-Je suis désolée Emmett mais je peux pas te pardonner. Je ne gagne pas comme sa moi!

Je n'attendis pas la réaction d'Emmett ou des autres pour partir avec Emmett de nouveau dans mes bras. Il ressemblait vraiment à un nounours!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Bella?

-Tu verras bien.

J'envoyais une vision à Alice et elle se mit à rire. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. On arriva donc à l'endroit que je cherchais. Une immense marre de boue était à mes pieds.

-Oh non Bella! Nan, fais pas sa je t'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux!!!

-Emmett, c'est pas contre toi, c'est que j'ai promis à Alice qu'elle te verrait couvert de boue...

-Ohhh, Bella, je te promets que si tu me balance dans la boue, tu y finira aussi!!!

-Ouais c'est ça, comptes y!

Alors, sans qu'il s'y attende, je le jetais dans la marre de boue. Alice et moi étions littéralement écroulées de rire. Toute la famille arriva une fois de plus après que tout le moment comique se soit déroulé. Ils nous trouvèrent effondrées par terre, ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire. Alice et moi allions vraiment bien nous entendre!

-Euh, t'es sure qu'elle va bien ta sœur? Nan, parce que là je t'assure Alex, elle mes fait peur! Avec Alice, elles vont pas nous laisser une minute de répit!!!

Anthony était vraiment flippé à l'idée de trouver une autre pile électrique comme Alice. Cela ne fit que redoubler nos rires. Ce fous rire dura bien un quart d'heure. Emmett voulait se venger mais je nous avis entourée d'une bulle qu'il ne pouvait franchir car je ne pouvais pas me défendre dans un tel état.

Il finit par abandonner et se promit intérieurement de se venger. Nous reprîmes peu à peu notre sérieux.

Rosalie me regardait d'un œil mauvais. Elle ne me faisait pas confiance et pensait que j'étais là pour détruire sa famille. Il faudra que je lui parle.

Soudain, je sentis un regard me bruler le dos. Je me retournais et vis Edward qui me regardait passionnément. J'oubliais en un clin d'œil tout le reste. Je me noyais dans ses magnifique yeux dorés. Ses yeux semblaient en fusion. Nous ne pouvions ni l'un ni l'autre nous détacher du regard de l'autre.

C'est Brad qui nous sorti de notre transe.

-Eh, Bella! T'as dis que tu nous montrerais tes ailes.

-Ah mais moi je te montre si tu veux!

Jenny se retenait de lui sauter dessus. J'étais certaine qu'ils finiraient ensemble avant la fin de la journée. Pour Anthony et Alex, sa serait plus long, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre mais ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup plus réservés. Je pense qu'il ne tiendront quand même pas longtemps, peut-être qu'à la fin de la semaine, pour eux, sa sera fait. Il ne resterait à ce moment là plus que Edward et moi. Peut-être finirions nous ensemble aussi, qui sais...

-Oh, oui! Sa serait cool!

Jenny ferma donc les yeux, je dis à tout le monde de reculer un peu. En un quart de secondes, des ailes sortirent du dos de Jenny. Ses ailes étaient translucides comme les nôtres. Ses yeux étaient devenus argentés. Elle semblait être une fée tout droit sortie des contes pour enfants. Brad la fixai, semblant mourir d'amour sur place. Jasper avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter toutes ces émotions. Je décidai donc de bloquer son pouvoir. Un petit cri lui échappa. Toute l'attention jusque là concentrée sur ma sœur se tourna vers le beau vampire blond.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon chéri?!

Alice était en proie à la panique car son mari était tétanisé. Ses pensées étaient totalement confuses et personne à part moi ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Jenny profita de ce moment pour rentrer ses ailes et fila vers Brad, qui lui prit la main.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste sous le choc.

-Et pourquoi est-il sous le choc?! Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait?!

Rosalie était comme une furie et à présent m'injuriait de tous les noms.

-J'ai bloqué son don. Il ne ressent plus que ces émotions et c'est très bizarre pour lui, c'est tout. C'est pas la peine de s'énerver comme sa!

-Et pourquoi tu lui a fait sa?!

Rosalie était sur le point de me frapper.

-Parce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter toutes vos émotions; Après si je me fais engueuler quand je rends service c'est pas la peine.

Je m'apprêtais à partir car je ne voulais pas continuer d'être en conflit avec la sœur du seul homme qui avait jamais été une source d'intérêt pour moi. Mais Jasper se jeta dans mes bras tout en me remerciant de le soulager comme sa. Contre toute attente, Alice ne sembla pas du tout jalouse.

-De rien Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal.

_**Comme promis, je vous ai mis le chapitre 13 en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plait.**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_**Angèle.**_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs!**

**Je suis vraiment impardonnable d'avoir laissé ma fic dans l'oublie aussi longtemps! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je vais essayer de me rattraper pendant ces vacances! Mais je ne vous promet rien. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que mon père était parti. Alice et moi continuions à jouer à la poupée l'une avec l'autre. J'aimais vraiment les Cullen. Alex et Anthony ainsi que Jenny et Brad étaient maintenant en couple ils s'entendaient à merveille. Je me rapprochais peu à peu d'Edward.

Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, et je ne tenais pas à tout gâcher en allant trop vite. Et puis, je ne tenais pas non plus à ce qu'il soit tué par les elfes.

Je m'étais aussi beaucoup rapprochée de Jasper. C'était un homme vraiment bien. Très réservé au premier abord, mais qui était vraiment extraverti, contre toute attente, quand il était à l'aise avec vous, et surtout depuis que je bloquais son don quand il le désirais.

Mes voitures avaient été livrées pendant la semaine et cela m'avait aussi beaucoup rapprochée de Rosalie qui aimait les voitures autant que moi. Nous passions à souvent la nuit à parler de voitures. Tout allait tellement bien dans ma vie que j'en avais oublié les elfes.

Mais après deux semaines de pur bonheur, je fus obligée de revenir à la réalité. En effet, alors que je rentrais du lycée accompagnée d'Edward, Jasper et Alice, j'eus une vision. Ils m'attendaient chez moi.

Je fus prise d'une frayeur.

-Écoutez, je vous rejoins à la villa. Il faut que je passe à la maison.

Edward voulait venir avec moi, il me sentais bizarre et ne voulais pas me laisser seule.

-Edward, s'il te plait fais ça pour moi. Retenez les filles si elles veulent me rejoindre, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à venir, vous attendrez que je rentre, promettez le!

Ma voix avait claqué, plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais je n'avais pas l'habitude que mes ordres soient discutés et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Ils se regardèrent tous, hésitants. Ils ne me reconnaissaient plus. Ils ne m'avaient jamais vue autoritaire et ils ne savaient qu'en penser.

-Bella, pourquoi nous dis tu tout sa?

-Edward, fais moi un peu confiance bon sang! Promettez moi!!!

Ils se résignèrent et me promirent de ne pas aller à la villa avant que je revienne. Je n'attendais pas plus et me téléportais chez moi. J'atterrissais pile à l'endroit prévu, en face du chef chargé de cette mission.

-Tiens tiens tiens, Brandon, sa fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus! Et que me vaut cette visite? Je suppose que ce n'est pas de la simple courtoisie...

Un petit rire ironique m'avait échappé. Je l'étouffais aussi tôt, le temps n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

-Écoute Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu ne peux rester en vie plus longtemps. J'en suis sincèrement navré..;

Sans attendre plus, ses gardes se jetèrent sur moi.

Je me téléportais sur le dos de mon ennemi juré, qui fut surpris.

-Surprise mon petit! En 200 ans, mes dons ont quelque peu évolués comme tu peux le voire!

Je n'attendais pas plus moi non plus et le faisait brûler de l'intérieur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre ou de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'avais pas surveillé assez mes arrières, et les gardes en avaient profité pour se rapprocher de moi. Je me téléportais dans la cuisine, ne tenant pas à ce que l'étage soit dévasté par ces barbares incompétents.

Je décidais d'arrêter le massacre de ma maison et les figeai tous. Je les fis tous brûler. Je nettoyais ensuite les dégâts et remplaçais les meubles cassés dans ce petit affrontement. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que j'étais partie. Je décidais de prendre une douche rapide. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à y aller, je sentis mes sœurs approcher. Je mis un bouclier tout autour de la maison, elles ne pourraient donc pas y accéder.

Je pris ensuite a douche et me dirigeais vers mon dressing. C'est alors que je cherchais quoi mettre que j'eus une idée. J'envoyais une vision à Alice. Elle venait me voir à villa et je la disputais car elle n'étais pas venue plus tôt. Je la vis lâcher Jasper qui tentait de réconforter et courir à toute vitesse vers la villa. Je la laissai passer mon bouclier.

-Bella?!

-Oui, je suis en haut! Viens viiiiiiiite, j'ai une idée supeeeeer!

Je ne tenais plus en place. Je trouvais mon idée vraiment formidable, nous allions vraiment nous amuser ce soir!

Alice arriva en trombe et me sauta dessus.

-Ohhh, Bell's, j'ai eu si peur! Ne me refais plus jamais sa!!!

-Oui...Oui...On verra sa plus tard, le temps presse Alice, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps!

Alice me regardait, pendue à mes lèvres.

-Ce soir, nous allons....

-Alleeeeez, dis moi où nous allons Bella!!!

-Nous allons, en boite!!!

-Ohhh ouiiii! Géééééniiiiaaal comme idée!!!

Nous étions à présent toute les deux comme des gamines.

Je m'étais donc habillée à la hâte pour aller préparer les autres. Nous rencontrâmes sur le chemin les filles qui me fusillaient du regard.

Je leurs disait par télépathie que j'avais juste besoin de méditer un peu. Elles hochèrent légèrement la tête, signe qu'elle comprenaient où je voulais en venir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la ville des Cullen, nous trouvâmes Jasper faisant les 100 pas sur le perron. Alice ne lui avait pas dit où elle allait et il était fou d'inquiétude. Il se jeta sur sa compagne et l'embrassa fougueusement. Alice finit par le repousser en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse tout beau, que le temps comptait. Nous partîmes à la recherche de Rosalie et des autres. J'avais bloqué le don d'Edward pour que la surprise soit totale.

-Vous pouvez venir tous s'il vous plait? On est pressés!

Tout la famille Cullen fut là en quelques secondes. Alice prit la parole.

Donc, les garçons vous allez vous préparer, vous vous faites tout beau. On viendra vous arranger quand les filles seront prêtes. Les filles vous vous venez on va chez Bella!

Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps, et par manque de temps, je téléportais tout le monde dans la maison.

-Bon, pendant qu'Alice et moi en s'occuper de vos tenues, vous allez toutes dans une chambre et vous vous lavez et vous vous faite un shampooing.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tout sa?

-Non, Esmée, c'est une surprise!

Je lui adressais un grand sourire et comme elles trainaient, je téléportais directement dans les salles de bain. Jenny et Alex dans les leurs salles bain, Esmé dans la mienne et Rosalie dans celle d'un chambre d'amis. Je m'adressais ensuite à Alice, ignorant les protestations des filles au-dessus.

-Bon Alice, on a du pain sur la planche!

Je ne téléportait donc dans mon dressing. Sans plus tarder, nous nous jetâmes dans les vêtements, à la recherche des vêtements parfaits. L'avantage d'être un être surnaturel, c'est que nous sommes fines et que donc tout nous vas. Et puis, grâce à mes dons, les vêtements pouvaient toujours être retouchés.

Nous finîmes par trouver notre bonheur. Nous commençâmes donc par Esmé, puis ce fut le tour de Rose, puis de Jenny et enfin d'Alex. Les filles lavées, maquillées et coiffées, nous pûmes, Alice et moi, s'occuper l'un de l'autre.

Nous partîmes nous laver à tout vitesse puis nous nous coiffâmes et nous habillèrent. Nous descendîmes. On trouvait dans le salon des femmes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Esmé portait une robe noire au décolleté plongeant. Ses cheveux bouclés avaient été détendus. Sa coiffure était vraiment réussie. Elle avait été légèrement maquillée avec du gloss brun, du mascara et un tout petit peu de crayon. Elle portait des chaussures noires vraiment très discrètes mais très belles.

Rosalie elle portait une robe moulante rouge avec de la dentelle noire. Elle était comme à son habitude incroyablement sexy. Ses talons aiguilles rouges et noires étaient tout simplement sublimes. Ses yeux étaient encadré de liner noir, d'un phare à paupière de même couleur. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés et gonflés sur le dessus. Son rouge à lèvre était rouge vif. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une femme fatale comme ça.

Alex portait une robe verte courte bustier. Ses chaussures de même couleur vernies lui allaient à merveille. J'avais lissé ses cheveux qui lui encadraient à présent le visage à merveille. Anthony ne lui résisterais pas longtemps. Elle n'avait pas voulu que nous la maquillons, nous n'avions pas insisté.

Jenny portait un robe qui semblait faite pour elle: elle était noire et grise en dentelle. Elle était aussi en bustier, ce qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine généreuse. Alice lui avait coupé les cheveux pour en faire un carré court et désordonné. Cela lui donnait un air sauvage et sexy. Elle avait choisi elle même ses chaussures qui étaient tout simplement à tomber. Son maquillage lui donnait une expression sophistiquée qui contrastait avec sa coiffure.

J'avais fait enfiler à Alice une robe bleue et noire. Son maquillage était assorti à la couleur de sa robe. Tout comme le serre tête accroché dans ses cheveux. Je lui avais trouvé des magnifiques chaussures, toujours bleues, avec une rose.

Alice m'avait ensuite prise pour une poupée barbie, ce qui donnait un magnifique résultat, il faut bien l'avouer. La robe que je portais était violette. Mes longs cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon éclaté. Mes chaussures, assorties à la robe, étaient sublimes. Alice m'avait maquillé, dans les mêmes tons que ma robe. Je me trouvais magnifique.

Nous n'avions pas pris de sac, les jugeant trop encombrants et inutiles pour une sortie en boite.

J'utilisais mon don afin de téléporter tous les garçons dans les salon de la villa. Puis je nous téléportais dans la chambre d'Alice. Je descendais les marches accompagnée de mon lutin préféré. Je les passais en revue, tous portaient un pantalon noir ou un jean, et une chemise. Je vérifiais, selon les ordres d'Alice, qu'ils étaient tous bien habillés. Je sentais le désir que Jasper éprouvait pour Alice, tellement fort que j'eus du mal à ne pas sauter sur ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

Puis, les filles firent leurs arrivée, une à une. Les couples s'enlaçaient tous, prêts à partir. Je fus un peu gênée quand Edward me pris par la taille. Mais je me sentais vraiment bien dans ses bras. C'était décidé, ce soir, je passerais à l'action!

**Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu... Il est un peu plus long que les autres c'est vrai. Mais je me suis amusée en jouant à la barbie avec les personnages, en espérant que cale nous vous a pas parût trop long...**

**Bisous bisous**

**Angèle.**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Pour me rattraper de mon retard pris, je vous poste ce 15eme chapitre juste après l'avoir écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

Nous nous trouvions à présent dans la boite de nuit. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin d'attendre très longtemps, car il faut bien l'avouer, nous étions tous incroyablement sexys et le videur nous laissa passer sans problème. Nous avions décidé de nous rendre en Espagne, à Barcelone. Nous dansions sans jamais nous arrêter. Quand enfin nous étions allés nous assoir, Jenny et Alex avaient repensé aux évènements de la fin de journée. Elles s'apprêtaient à m'interroger, mais je pris Edward par le bras et je l'entrainais sur la piste. C'était une musique zouk qui passait. Nous commençâmes donc à danser, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Puis, sans y réfléchir, je collais mes lèvres aux siennes. Il fut tout d'abord assez surpris mais me rendis finalement mon baiser. Et nous dansions, toujours plus proche, toujours plus serrés. Ce qu'en pensaient nos deux familles? À cet instant, je n'en savais rien. J'étais bien trop occupée par Edward, par ses baisers, par ses mains sur mes hanches, par son souffle contre ma peau.

Nous étions seuls au monde, il n'y avait plus que lui, moi et la musique. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Une musique plus calme retenti alors dans l'air. Nous commençâmes donc un slow. Alors que j'en avais oublié jusqu'à mon nom, Edward me ramena brutalement sur Terre et me posant cette question tant redoutée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand on est rentrés du lycée?

-Franchement Edward, tu penses que c'est le moment?

-Non, non, tu as raison, mais tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais...

-Non, c'est toi qui ne sais pas.

Ma voix avait claqué, sèche, peut-être même un peu trop. Mais je ne le regrettais pas. Je distinguais dans le regarde de l'homme que j'aimais un mélange de doute, de peur et de confusion. Je le comprenais tout à fait. Mais lui ne semblait pas, pas du tout me comprendre.

Je me séparais de lui pour retourner avec les autres. Un silence lourd et gêné régnait à la table. Je décidais donc de le briser, ayant deviné, même sans lire dans leurs pensées, que c'étaient mes paroles qui avaient jeté un froid.

-Bon, et si on rentrait? Il n'y a presque plus personne...

-Tu as raison Bella. Et puis, nous devons encore tous parler.

Nous étions donc rentrés à la villa des Cullen. Nous étions tous installés dans le canapé. Edward était toujours aussi troublé par mon agressivité. Je mis à le regretter et je me promis de me faire pardonner.

Carlisle prit ensuite la parole, posant la question tabou de cette journée.

-Alors Bella, que s'est-il vraiment passé en cette fin de journée?

Je me tournais vers Alex, puis vers Jenny, et je m'adressais plus à elles qu'aux autres.

-Ils sont venus, ils m'attendaient à la maison.

Je vis mes deux sœurs paniquer.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas appelées Alex et moi?! Sa va pas bien dans ta tête, ils auraient pu t'avoir!!!!

Jenny était en colère. Je ne savais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi mal. C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas battues.

-Comme si ils avaient pu m'avoir!!! Ils étaient 15, à tout casser! Et puis, j'en ai eu pour 10 minutes!

Alex parla alors pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée à la villa.

-Mais le roi va le savoir!!! Il va nous tuer, c'est sur!!! Tu y avais pensé à ca Bell's?!

J'émis un petit rire qui fut vite arrêté par le regard noir d'Alex. Elle aussi était vraiment en colère.

-Comme si je le laisserais vous tuer!!! En attendant, ils vont bientôt revenir, il faut...

Carlisle me coupa la parole, car comme les autres, il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-Bella, mais de qui vous parlez bon sang?!

-De... De... Comment dire sans que ca paraisse inquiétant... Des elfes...

Je leur fis à tous un grand sourire. Mais au fur et à mesure de notre conversation, j'avais senti les Cullen se raidir, l'angoisse montant en eux. Je mis mon bouclier autour de Jasper, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne supporterais pas très longtemps autant de pression. Celui-ci me remercia d'un hochement de tête que je lui rendis.

La famille revint à elle peu à peu, et tous me dévisageaient. Alex fut le première à me poser des questions.

-C'était Roy je suppose...

-Tout juste sœurette. Il reviendra, je n'ai pas pu le tuer... Mais je l'aurais...

-Et alors, qu'est ce que tu vois?

Je ne pensais pas qu'elles me poseraient cette question aussi vite... Je sentais la g^ne, accompagnée d'une once de panique monter en moi.

-Je... Je ne vois... Plus... Rien...

Mes deux sœurs eurent une expressions horrifiée. Cela signifiait qu'il existait quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que moi, capable de bloquer l'un de mes dons. Les bienfaits de cette soirée n'avaient pas duré, massacrés par mes révélations. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour les calmer. Je décidais donc quelque chose de fourbe mais qui leur ferait du bien avant de leur expliquer que la bataille était inévitable et qu'ils devaient partir. Je les endormis donc et les téléportai dans leurs lits, et étrangement ce geste m'épuisa fortement.

**Malheureusement c'est tout pour ce chapitre. L'inspiration me manque étrangement et je ne suis jamais vraiment satisfaite de chapitres que je réécris 15 fois. Je me dépêche je trouver une suite qui me conviens et de vous la poster.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Bisous bisous**

**Angèle.**


	17. Chapitre 16

**C'est avec beaucoup de retard et mes plus plattes excuses pour cette abscence que vous poste le chapitre suivant. Je ne suis pas vraiment très inspirée en ce moment et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas...**

**Je posterais la suite aussi vite que mon imagination me le permettra.**

J'avais réfléchi toute la nuit, brassant l'air en tout sens afin de trouver quoi faire. Je ne savais pas quelle il était, mais le jour était déjà bien avancé. Je n'avais aucune idée de la date, et pour tout dire, je m'en contrefichais. Je n'avais pas paniqué cette nuit, j'étais bien décidée à me battre. Je savais que tous ne voudraient pas me quitter, à mon grand regret, mais il le fallait.

Je me sentais faiblir de minute en minutes. Je réveillais les autres, désactivant tous les dons afin de me concentrer sur un seul: mes visions. Ce don qu'il m'était d'habitude si facile à employer me demanda un effort surhumain. ET alors que je sentais tout le monde arriver autour de moi, énervés, inquiets et perdus, je me sentis quitter la Terre, tous mes sens engourdis par ma concentration.

Je me trouvais au milieu des nuages, mon esprit flottant dans les airs. Je n'avais que rarement atteint le dernier stade de méditation, je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu besoin. Mais je savais que bientôt mes dons me quitteraient et qu'à ce moment là, la méditation serait beaucoup plus dure. Et il fallait absolument que je sache ce qu'il allait se produire.

Je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais: un kiosque blanc se trouvait au milieu du ciel d'azur et des nuages de coton. Je volais jusqu'à lui et m'y posais en douceur. Je m'approchais du puits qui contenait une eau totalement translucide. J'y trempais ma main et me concentrais.

Des images me percutèrent de plein fouet, avec une violence inouïe. Je me voyais perdre mes dons à mon retour. Je voyais les elfes attaquer la villa. Tous étaient massacrés. Je voyais... Non! Non! Ce n'était pas possible!!! Je ne croyais pas ce que je venais de voir! Tout cela ne pouvait être réel! Et pourtant, le puits ne mentait pas... Elles étaient en vie! Je me reprenais afin de profiter de mon don. Je ne vis pas la suite. C'était comme si le puits ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il se produirait après cette bataille...

Une image, bien plus récente que la bataille m'arriva: la mort d'Edward en voulant me sauver. Lui et moi, faisant l'amour. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir devant cette vision. Je l'aimais tellement. Je ne savais pas quand mes sentiments pour lui étaient devenus clairs et nets mais je savais que je l'aimais. J'aurais tout donné pour lui. N'importe quoi... Ma vie... Tout, vraiment tout.

Je décidais de revenir sur Terre, je sentais mes dons s'affaiblir de plus en plus vite. Je ne voulais plus perdre de temps, les elfes seraient là bien assez tôt...

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Tout le monde me regardait, semblant attendre mon réveil avec impatience. Alice me sauta au cou, ainsi que le reste de la famille. J'embrassais Edward à pleine bouche, trop heureuse de le savoir toujours en vie.

Ce fut Carlisle qui m'interrogea le premier.

-Bella, peut-on savoir ce que tu as fait durant ces 5 derniers jours?

Au mon Dieu! J'avais donc passé 5 jours au puits?!

-5 jours?! Ohhhhhh, naaaaaaaan! Ce n'est pas possible! Dites moi que c'est une blague!!!

Tous me regardèrent, mi-désolés, mi-étonnés...

-Si, Bella, sa fait 5 jours, qu'as-tu vu?

Seules Jenny et Alex savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. ET cette question raviva mes visions.

-Oh, nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre! Vous devez partir...

Edward me dévisagea, tout comme le reste de la famille, comme si j'étais atteinte de folie...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Bell's, il est hors de questions que nous te laissons seule, quelles que soient les raisons.

Je fus quelques instants déconnectée du monde, contemplant ce qui ressemblait étrangement à ma famille. Tous les couples étaient enlacés, se reposant sur l'autre pour affronter leurs peur. Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Esmé et Carlisle, Anthony et Alex, Jenny et Brad, comment les séparer? Ce serait cruel, vraiment trop cruel!

-Je... Je vais vous expliquer... C'est que... Que...

Je ne pus pas en dire plus, éclatant en sanglots. Edward me serra contre lui. Je décidais de lui montrer par la pensée, ne pouvant le montrer aux autres, il lirait en moi. Je baissais tant bien que mal mon bouclier, lui donnant accès à mes pensées qui vagabondaient vers mes visions. Je sentis Edward tomber à genoux sous la force de mes visions. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, mais ils n'osaient pas bouger, se contentant de nous observer avec inquiétude.

À peine Edward eut-il le temps de voir tout ce que j'avais vu et savait, que je me sentis aspirée par les ténèbres sans fins de l'inconscience...

Je me sentis revenir d'un seul coup à la vie. Je pris instinctivement une grande bouffée d'air. Alex se trouvait au pied de mon lit, faisant les 100 pas. Lorsqu'elle vis que j'étais revenue à moi, elle se précipita vers moi et me ris dans ses bras.

-Ohhh, Bell's tu nous a fait tellement peur!

-Hey! Calmes toi! Ça fait combien de temps que je suis comme ça?

-Bella, il faut que tu saches, sa fait deux semaines que tu est dans cet état! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur!

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais tellement paniquée. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps afin de les faire partir.

-Ou sont les autres?

Alex sembla réfléchir un moment avant de me raconter.

-Eh bien... Edward ne voulait pas sortir de cette pièce, tu sais sa l'a rendu très malheureux de te voir comme ça, j'ai bien cru qu'il devenait fou!

Je sentais le poids de la culpabilité monter en moi, grandissant de secondes en secondes.

-Alors il ne chassait plus. Mais avec le reste de la famille ils ont décidé de l'emmener de force chasser, il y a environ une demi heure. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer.

-Et où est Jenny?

-Elle les a accompagné, tu sais, elle a de plus en plus de mal à se séparer de Brad. J'ai bien l'impression que c'est fait pour durer en eux...

Je fus surprise par cette annonce. Peu d'hommes avaient réussi à attirer l'attention de Jenny plus de quelques jours. Alors des mois!

-Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu as vu en vision quand tu nous a endormis? Et pourquoi nous avoir endormis?

-Eh bien... Hum... Il fallait que je sois au calme. Et je savais que vous ne me laisseriez pas partir seule, alors je vous ai tous endormis. Les temps qui arrivent vont être rudes, alors j'ai pensé qu'en plus du sommeil ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal..

-Et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose? Comment t'aurais fait sans nous hein?! Isabella Marie Swan, tu es stupide!

Je lui fis un sourire navré, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tors et que de toute manière, aucun mot ne servirait à rien.

-Et puis, pour ce qui est des visions, c'est assez confus. J'ai dû y aller...

Alex eut une moue d'incompréhension avant que son visage ne s'éclaire de joie.

-Ohhhhhh! Tu as réussiiiiiiii! Mais c'est fooooooormiiiiidaaaaable!!!!!

Mais avant que je puisse lui en dire plus, un bruit sourd venant du rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre. Nous nous figeâmes, à l'affut du moindre bruit.

**Alors, verdict?**

**Bisous bisous,**

**Angèle.**


	18. Mes plus plates excuses

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs, ou bien peut-être bonsoir...

Je suis navrée, je ne me suis pas occupée de ma fic depuis un bon bout de temps et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes accumulés ces temps-ci et je vous avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à la poursuivre. Je vais la continuer, mais il me faut encore quelques jours pour m'y remettre comme il le faut.

Parce que mon ordinateur m'a lâché, et les quelques ébauches de chapitres que j'avais sont morts avec lui. J'ai dû en racheter un autre, qui n'est arrivé qu'il y a une semaine. Ceci ajouté au fait de problèmes de santé assez graves qui m'ont envoyé plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer. Mais tout rentre petit à petit dans l'ordre, et je vais donc pouvoir continuer de vous poster mes chapitres bien plus régulièrement...

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Je fais mon possible pour pouvoir me rattraper, et peut-être que le prochain chapitre sera posté dans la soirée.

Bisous bisous

Angèle.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Bon alors, après une longue attente, je vous publie enfin la suite, et je vais faire mon possible pour poster de nouveau régulièrement. Je m'excuse pour cette attente. Alors voilà, je finis mon blabla et vous remerciant pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au ****cœur**, et place à ce chapitre!

Le bruit de pas furtifs se fit entendre. Ils étaient plusieurs. Je me levais à toute vitesse et me mis d'un côté de la porte, Alex de l'autre. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, et d'instinct, je lui sautais dessus afin de le plaquer au sol.

Mais alors que j'allais lui asséner un coup, l'odeur de l'intrus m'en empêcha. En effet, je me trouvais à califourchon sur un homme qui n'était autre qu' Edward. Son visage affichait une grande surprise. Sans réfléchir davantage, je penchais sur son visage et l'embrassais fougueusement. Ses lèvres m'avaient terriblement manqué.

Le temps n'existait plus alors que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux. Ce furent les raclement de gorge de Jenny et Emmett qui nous ramenèrent parmi nos familles qui n'en faisaient à vrai dire plus qu'une.

Je me relevais donc d'un mouvement rapide, entrainant Edward avec moi. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que l'on m'avait changé. Je me trouvais donc depuis une durée indéterminée devant ma famille dans une nuisette rose pale à moitié transparente. Si j'avais pu, je savais que mes joues auraient rougis. Je ne pus pas aller me changer car une tornade noire et blanche me sauta au cou.

-Oh, Bella, ne me refait jamais sa! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi!

Alice me serrait dans ses bras, ne semblant plus vouloir me lâcher. Je lui chuchotais quelque chose à l'oreille que seule elle put entendre. Sans les voire, je sus que ses yeux brillaient. Elle m'entraina donc dans mon dressing avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. En un temps que seules nous deux pouvions mettre, elle me choisi des vêtements.

C'était un brin de retour à la normale, comme si le danger ne nous menaçait pas. Car même si la famille ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, ils savaient que nous étions en danger. Je pris une douche rapide, puis Alice me coiffa et me maquilla. Je dois dire que pour la première de toute ma vie, je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'elle me faisait, bien trop occupée à chercher comment leur expliquer la suite des évènements.

Ma toilette finie en un temps record, je descendis accompagnée d'Alice dans le salon. Toute la famille se trouvait assise sur les différents fauteuils. Je me dirigeais vers Edward qui me pris dans ses bras. Je recouvris ainsi un peu de mon courage. Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle, tous attendant que je prenne la parole.

-Donc... Edward, qu'as tu dis sur les visions que je t'ai montré?

-Je euh...

-Bella, il était très mal tu sais, il n'a rien pu dire, juste que tu avais eu des visions.

Je fus assez décontenancée par cette nouvelle. J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à raconter tout ce que j'avais vu. Edward m'adressa un regard navré auquel je répondis par un sourire rassurant.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, ce sera juste un peu plus long... Alors, on va tout faire dans l'ordre. Comme vous le savez, les elfes ont déclaré la guerre à mon père, et il serait assez logique qu'ils m'attaquent moi, qui suis la meilleure arme du royaume. Donc, ils m'ont attaquée l'autre jour et vont revenir sous peu. Je vous ai endormis parce qu'il fallait que je sois au calme et qu'aucuns de vous ne m'aurait laissée aller seule où que ce soit. Donc, après avoir beaucoup travaillé, j'ai réussi à voir ce que je voulais voire. Je perds petit à petit mes dons, et c'est la faute des elfes, qui vont m'attaque bientôt...

La prise d'Edward sur ma taille s'était faite de plus en plus forte au fil de mon récit. Tous les visages autour de moi affichaient une expression angoissée. Même Emmett qui d'habitude était toujours de bonne humeur semblait inquiet.

-Comment peuvent-ils supprimer tes dons?

-Eh bien, Jenny, tu le sais... C'est... C'est ELLES...

-... Je Euh... Tu... J...Euh...

Jenny et Alex me regardaient, de plus en plus affolées. Carlisle me lança lui aussi un regard plein d'inquiétude. Il savait qui étaient les deux femmes qui pouvaient me faire ça.

-Mais, Bell's, c'est qui cette femme?

Emmett avait comme à son habitude mis les pieds dans le plat. Je pris une expression implorante, sachant que je ne pourrais pas tout raconter. Ce fut à mon grand étonnement Carlisle qui pris la parole.

-Vous savez, les fées peuvent avoir des enfants, mais ça ne se passe pas comme chez les hommes. Les fées ne tombent pas enceintes. Une naissance est assez rare. C'est l'œuvre de la magie. Quand il y a plus de vampires sur terre que de fées, des enfants apparaissent dans le berceau des places principales des villes. Et alors tout le monde tente de prendre l'enfant, et seuls ses parents y parviennent. Quand Bella est née, elle avait une jumelle. Elles ont été recueillies par le roi et la reine. Mais à leurs 50ème anniversaire, sa sœur et sa mère ont disparues, sans laisser de trace. On a toujours dit que la reine et la princesse avaient été enlevées par les elfes.

Cette histoire avait jeté un froid polaire dans la famille. Je gardais les yeux baissés sur mes mains entrelacées avec celles d'Edward, qui me serrait fort contre son torse. Cette histoire était toujours aussi douloureuse.

-Ohhhhhhh!

Ce cri m'avait échappé. Je venais de penser que si je ne rendais pas leurs dons à mes amis, ils en seraient privés jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes dons, si je les retrouvais un jour. Tous me dévisageaient sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je ne dis pas un mot et rendait leur dons à tous sans plus attendre.

**Alors, votre avis?**

**Je vous poste la suite aussi tôt que possible.**

**Bisous bisous**

**Angèle.**


End file.
